Happy Valentines Day Naruto!
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Once Naruto finds out that the ninja academy is having a father daughter Valentine's Day dance he drags his best friend and adoptive big brother Sasuke into it and teaches him (very reluctantly and unwillingly) how to dance. Meanwhile the two ninjas make special romantic plans for their wives. Sequel to An Uchiha Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; Sled Riding

 _Hey guys! I apologize once again that this is so late. Anyways, I really hope that you enjoyed An Uchiha Christmas and that you will enjoy this one as well! This story was inspired by the movie Footloose just so you know. :)_

It was a very cold February day and Naruto and his family had just driven to the sledding hill. Much to Naruto's surprise, Sasuke and his family were there too. "Hey Sasuke! What are you doing here!?" Naruto exclaimed while Sasuke grabbed a couple sleds out of the backseat.

"Sledding same as you." He told him. "Well, actually I'm not but Sakura Sasame and Hiro are." He said while placing a red square sled and round blue one down onto the snow before slamming the door shut behind him.

"Why aren't you sledding?" Naruto inquired. "I thought you liked it."

"I do, the only problem is that my body doesn't." Sasuke began with a chuckle. "I'm not as young as I once was and I just don't think that I have the strength and energy to keep climbing up that hill." He finished. It was so cold that he could see his own breath when he was speaking.

"Oh come on Sasuke! Please!?" Naruto pleaded before he turned up his lower lip and turned his head to the side.

"Ah I see,.. that's where Hiro gets that look from. I wondered how he learned so quickly that I'm a sucker for that look." Sasuke said before he took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "Fine,.. I'll go sledding with you." He agreed reluctantly. "I don't know why I'm turning into such a softie." He said.

"Because you love me." Naruto told him proudly as Sasuke grinned.

"Well,.. at least I have an excuse." He began. "Come on Naruto, let's go." He finished before he turned around and started walking away.

"Great! I'll meet you at the hill!" Naruto called back over his shoulder while he ran away from him.

"Aww,.. that was sweet of you Sasuke." Sakura said. "You really love the hell out of Naruto don't you?" she questioned him with a warm and loving smile as Sasuke gave a rather loud and astonished gasp. "What?" she asked him.

"I never heard you say that word before. Especially in front of the children. I get smacked whenever I do that." He told her. "But for the record you're right. I do. If I didn't there's no way I would have agreed to do this." He said.

"I'm going to go catch up with Uncle Naruto!" Sasame cried before she grabbed ahold of the red sled and started racing through the snow. Sasuke took another deep breath and sighed heavily as soon as he met Naruto at the top of the hill. Meanwhile beside them Sasame slid down the hill and squealed with excitement.

"Come on Sasuke let's go!" Naruto exclaimed as Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Alright, let's just get this over with." He said before he climbed inside Naruto's (blue) sled and sat down behind them just as Sakura walked over to them carrying Hiro.

"Hey Sakura can you do me a favor and give us a push?" Naruto wondered while turning his head back over his shoulder to look at her.

"Or better yet just shoot me." Sasuke interjected.

"Oh Sasuke, it's not going to be that bad." Sakura began with a roll of her eyes. "Alright Naruto, hold on." She told him. "Get ready boys." She said before Naruto and Sakura started counting together.

"One,..two,..three!" as soon as they hit three Sasuke gulped as he suddenly found himself flying down the hill.

"Woohoo! Isn't this great Sasuke!?" Naruto cried but Sasuke just simply gave another gulp.

"Fantastic." He squeaked and that's when suddenly they had had hit a bump and both of the boys shot out of the sled and landed onto the snow. Sasuke let out a yelp of pain while clutching onto his privates and rolled back and forth on the ground.

"Hey Sasuke, are you alright? What happened?" Naruto questioned him.

"What do you think happened you idiot!?" he shouted before he continued to yelp in pain as Naruto suddenly busted out laughing and rolled onto his back kicking his legs. "Shut up!" Sasuke hollered. "I'm going to kill you Naruto!" he exclaimed. "Ooh,.. ouch! I hope that Sakura wasn't planning on having sex tonight." He said when all of a sudden Sakura started running towards them.

"Are you guys alright!?" she exclaimed anxiously while covering her mouth with both of her hands.

"Well I am." Naruto began before he rolled over onto his stomach. "But your husband just damaged his roundtables." He said before continuing to laugh.

"It's not funny Naruto!" Sasuke snapped. "It hurts! Damn it!" he cried while clenching his teeth together and breathed through them continuing to groan. Sakura smiled but quickly bit her lip so she wouldn't start laughing.

"Here Sasuke, let me help you up." She told him before she grabbed ahold of his hands and pulled him back up onto his feet.

"That's it, I'm not going back down that thing again." He said.

"Oh I'm sure you'll start to feel better once you start moving around again." Sakura reassured him.

"Oh what do you know!" he snapped back at her. "You're a girl, you don't have to worry about things like that." He told her.

"Maybe not, but at least you don't have blood coming out of your ass every month followed by a bunch of painful cramps!" she snapped back at him.

"Can we just _please_ change the subject?" Naruto questioned while he slowly stood up again.

"Good idea." Sasuke began while narrowing his eyebrows and glaring at him. "How do you want to die? Since you're my brother and I love you I'll be nice enough and let you pick." He said as Naruto held his hands out in front of his face and shook them rapidly while gulping as he felt his whole entire body starting to tremble.

"Now come on Sasuke, don't do something drastic that you're going to regret later." He told him.

"Oh don't worry, I won't. Now come here!" Sasuke hollered before he started chasing after him.

"Now come on Sasuke if you can chase me your dick must not be that badly bruised!" Naruto hollered before he quickly darted around the tree. "Besides, I'm sorry but it was just an accident!" he cried before Sasuke bent down and patted together a snowball.

"Oh yeah? Well so is this." He told him before Naruto quickly ducked and moved out of the way.

"Ha! Very funny but you missed! Sakura and Sasame might be girls but even _they_ can throw better than you." He told him when all of a sudden Sasuke gasped and jumped on top of him knocking him over onto the ground.

"Get down!" he yelled.

"Hey! Watch it!" Naruto exclaimed before Sasuke slowly climbed off of him.

"Sorry Naruto, but just consider that payback. Anyway, look." He said before he pulled him to his feet and pointed into the woods. Naruto gasped as he saw the movement that Sasuke was pointing towards.

"Huh? That's funny. There isn't supposed to be anybody in those woods." He said. "They're definitely up to something. I'm going to go check it out!" he exclaimed as he lunged forward but Sasuke just simply shook his head and then quickly grabbed ahold of his arm and pulled him back towards him.

"Have you lost your mind!?" he snapped at him inside a whisper. "What if it's a wild animal or something?" he questioned him.

"Well that's the chance that I just have to take. I am a shinobi after all and the seventh hokage to the hidden leaf village. Besides, don't remember what you promised me back a couple of months ago?" Naruto questioned while slowly turning to face him. "You promised that you would stop being so overprotective and start giving me a chance." He told him as Sasuke took a deep breath and sighed heavily while lowering his head.

"You're right. I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Oh yeah? Well don't be! Who says that I was planning on going in there without you?" Naruto questioned him while smiling warmly at him. "After all, I could use the help of the mighty Uchiha warrior. That's what your name is supposed to mean anyway right?" he inquired as Sasuke smiled back at him and slightly nodded.

"Alright." He began. "It's been awhile since I've been in a fight. And I could always use some action." He told him.

"Uh, you were just in a fight with me a few minutes ago. Remember? You tried to take my head off for busting your balls." Naruto pointed out.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke began. "I was just upset and in pain. Besides, I hope you know that I would never really actually hurt you." He told him.

"Yeah, I know." He replied.

"Good." Sasuke responded with a grin and gave another slight nod. "Because if somebody did try to hurt you or anybody else that I care about I would break every single bone in their body." He told him. "Now let's go." He said as Naruto silently nodded back at him and then the two boys hurried into the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; Family Reunion

"Alright Naruto, now whatever you I want you to stay by my side. Do you understand me?" Sasuke questioned him while they continued running through the forest.

"Alright! Alright! I got it!" Naruto exclaimed with a roll of his eyes.

"No I don't think you do. After all that's happened between us so far, I would _never_ forgive myself if you got hurt." Sasuke told him as Naruto turned his head towards him.

"Oh what you just shut up already!? I can't hear anything if you keep talking to me!" he exclaimed before suddenly coming to an abrupt stop and Sasuke stopped beside him.

"Naruto listen to me I_" Sasuke began but that's when suddenly Naruto hushed him.

"Be quiet damn it!" he exclaimed inside a whisper. That's when suddenly a moment of silence fell between them before they both heard a petrified piercing scream. Sasuke gasped.

"Sakura!" he cried.

"Oh no! Sakura!" Naruto hollered before he turned around and sped away.

"Naruto!" Sasuke screamed as he quickly raced after him.

"I'm coming Sakura." Naruto said to himself as he ran towards a tree. "Alright come on Naruto you can do this. Just focus on the chakra on the bottoms of your feet." He told himself before he ran straight up the trunk of it and then started leaping over the treetops. "Where are you Sakura?" he questioned before he turned his head and lowered his jaw as he caught sight of her being held tightly hostage by a man that had on a heavy black jacket, snow pants, and black boots with a white painted face. That's when suddenly he leapt down onto the ground in front of them.

"Alright buddy, who are you and just what exactly do you think you're doing with my little sister!?" he cried while pointing a finger at him.

"So you're the Nine-Tailed fox." The other man said.

"That's right, and if it's me you're after I'm right here!" Naruto hollered back feeling his body starting to change.

"Oh no." Sakura whispered while she gasped and widened her eyes feeling her face turn as white as the snow.

"No, it's not you I'm after." The man said with a slight shake of his head as Naruto's eyes suddenly turned red and his whiskers stretched out along with the fingernails on his hand while his cloak of bright red chakra surrounded him.

"Look buddy, I'm not sure whether or not you're aware of this, but I'm a Jinchurki. Which means there's an evil bastard that lives inside of me that's just dying to come out. And my suggestion for you is if you don't want that to happen you better let my sister go." He told him.

"Wait Naruto, you don't understand." The man began.

"Oh I understand perfectly alright." Naruto began while clenching his fists together while at exactly the same time closing his eyes. A few seconds later he opened them again. "I'm going to kill you." He growled loudly.

"Naruto wait! Don't!" Sakura hollered while she tried to fight out of the man's grasp and finally managed to bite his hand and break free before racing back into the woods while Naruto started racing towards them. She tripped over a tree root before all of a sudden she felt herself being pulled back up onto her feet. "Sasuke." She realized while he wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed her lips passionately.

"Are you alright Sakura?" he asked her worriedly.

"Yes, I think so. But I don't think Naruto is. He turned into the Nine-Tailed fox." She replied as Sasuke gasped and widened his eyes while feeling his heart speed up against his chest.

"Where is he?" he questioned her anxiously.

"He's back this way, come on." She told him before she grabbed ahold of his hand and pulled him back towards the clearing. As soon as they made it out of the woods they both stopped and saw Naruto forming the Rasengan with a single hand still trapped inside his Nine-Tails mode. The other man was also forming something inside the palm of his hand. Something that Sasuke was all too familiar with.

"Chidori! A thousand birds!" the other man hollered.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto screamed back at him before the two guys started charging towards each other.

"Oh no." Sasuke gasped when suddenly his face turned as white as Sakura's.

"Sasuke? Sasuke what is it?" she inquired as Sasuke's mind suddenly flashed back to the moment when he and Naruto had been charging towards each other in the exact same fashion, the only difference was that he had been affected by the curse mark. When his and Naruto's balls of light touched he had every intention of destroying him and that was something that he had never quite forgiven himself for. "Sasuke?" Sakura repeated when Sasuke suddenly broke out of his trance.

"No." he began while clenching his fists together. "I have to do something! Come on move Sasuke move!" he ordered himself before he turned around and started speeding towards the other guy. He leapt into the air and removed a shuriken from his holster and threw it in-between the gap of Naruto and the other man sending them both over backwards tumbling into the snow. That's when Sasuke suddenly landed on the ground in front of Naruto breathing heavily while he lowered his head.

"Huh?" Naruto questioned with uncertainty while raising his eyebrows at him.

"Stay away from him." He growled.

"You_ I know you." The other man began while Sasuke slowly raised his head and glared at him with his sharingan eyes. "You're Sasuke Uchiha." He realized.

"So you've heard of me." Sasuke began. "What do you want with Naruto and Sakura?" he inquired.

"Why do you care about them? The last I heard of you you wanted to destroy them as well as the rest of the hidden leaf village." The other man said.

"I know. But that was before I fell in love with them. And by the way that's something that I can _never_ forgive myself for. Naruto tried to stop me when I was still under the power of the curse mark. However I wouldn't stop. I wouldn't even listen to him. All I cared about was my quest for revenge. So since he became my brother I finally had to make up for it. It's true that I will never be able to change the past, but at least I can fix it by ending this fight right now. So, you still didn't answer my question. What do you want with Naruto, and why did you try kidnapping Sakura?" he questioned him.

"Listen Sasuke,.." the other man began.

"Well if you want me to do that you better make it fast. I'm not really in the listening mood right now to tell you the truth." He said as all of a sudden a Chidori ball grew out of the palm of his own hand. "When you threaten my clan that's a very serious matter." He told him.

"I didn't kidnap Sakura alright! And I really didn't want to hurt Naruto but I had no choice! He was going to attack me! It was out of self-defense only I swear!" the other man exclaimed before Naruto quickly leapt to his feet.

"Yeah right!" he began. "I saw what you did to Sakura!" he hollered.

"Stay out of this Naruto!" Sasuke shouted back at him.

"No! I want to know what has possessed him to think that I would believe a bunch of BS like that!" Naruto shrieked when suddenly the other man heaved a deep and heavy sigh and hung his head.

"I was going to explain but you didn't give me the chance to. I never intended to hurt Sakura. After all, why would I harm my only daughter?" he questioned when all of a sudden Sasuke and Sakura gasped and simply just stared at him while Naruto nearly felt his jaw hit the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; Some Really Good Advice

 _I apologize that this is a few days late, but a lot has been going on with me lately. I was going to post it earlier today but I had a situation to take care of on another website and it was an extremely beautiful day so I spent most of it outside. Anyway, here's the next chapter._

"Hold on a second here!" Naruto shouted as he suddenly escaped his Nine-Tails form. "Did that guy just say that he's Sakura's biological father?" he questioned while pointing over at him. "Newsflash pal! Sakura's father was killed in action when she was three years old! Besides, I highly doubt that he looked like he could be a part of Kiss!" he exclaimed.

"I only painted my face so they wouldn't recognize me when I left my village. They expected me to go out and kill you due to the fact that they wanted your chakra, but I figured if I just told my brother to tell everybody that I had died,.. I wouldn't have to." He explained before Sasuke vanished his Chidori ball and his eyes returned to normal.

"Why would they want Naruto?" he questioned him.

"Because, that's what Doragon has been wanting all along." He explained as Sasuke gasped. "However, all I want is my daughter." He said before he turned over to look at Sakura and she realized that he had a wide forehead like she had. In fact except for the fact that his hair and eyes were dark brown she looked exactly like him. "I'm sorry Sakura, but your mother had to lie to you in order to protect your brother." He explained.

"Oh I get it." Naruto began before he took a deep breath and sighed heavily while hanging his head. "This is all my fault again isn't it?" he questioned.

"No Naruto, don't you dare say that. Do you understand me? This is not your fault by any means." Sasuke told him.

"Of course it is Sasuke wake up! First Mom left us because of me, and then Sakura's father. I wish I hadn't of been born at all! All I cause is trouble." He said before he took another deep breath and sighed again. "I'm sorry guys." He said as a tear rolled down his cheek before he turned around and ran away and Sasuke gasped.

"Naruto." He whispered before he started running after him. "Naruto!" he cried. "Naruto!" he called louder after him while he continued running farther away from him.

"Naruto?" Hinata questioned with uncertainty as she saw him run out of the woods.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called again feeling his heart pounding frantically against his chest before he ran into Hinata. "Hinata, have you seen Naruto?" he asked her.

"Yeah, he's inside the cabin. He seemed awfully upset. Did you have another quarrel?" she wondered but Sasuke just simply shook his head.

"No." he began. "Thanks Hinata." He told her before he quickly rushed towards the cabin. Sure enough he found his brother by the fireplace hanging his head and sobbing inside his lap. Sasuke heaved a heavy sigh before stomping the snow off his boots and walked inside and sat down next to him. "Hey,.. it's okay." He told him before wrapping his arms around him tightly and embracing him. "Shhh,.." he whispered while he rested his chin on top of his head and rubbed his shoulders as he sobbed inside his chest. "You didn't do anything wrong Naruto, and you have to understand that." He told him before placing a soft and tender kiss on the top of his head.

"Yes it is!" Naruto sobbed before Sasuke broke the embrace and grabbed ahold of his chin and tilted it back so that he could gaze into his eyes.

"How could you say that? Huh? Listen to me Naruto, it wasn't your fault that the Nine-Tailed beast was sealed inside of you. You have actually somewhat impressed me with the way you learned to control it. Your mother and Sakura's father wanted to protect you both because that's how much they loved you. Don't you remember when you did the same thing to me, Sakura, and Sasame?" he inquired as Naruto hung his head again and sniffed before wiping his nose on the back of his hand.

"Yeah. It just doesn't seem fair. Then again you lost your brother Itachi as well as the rest of your entire clan. So I guess that's not really all that fair either." He said.

"You're wrong Naruto." Sasuke began before Naruto glanced back up at him and realized that he was now silently weeping as well and looking at him with nothing but love in his eyes. "I didn't lose my entire clan. You're the one who taught me that remember?" he questioned him before Naruto threw his arms back around him and embraced him once again. "I love you." He reassured him soothingly while kissing his head again and then resting his chin on top of it once more. "More than you'll ever know.

"I love you too." Naruto said with another large sniff before Sasuke planted a final soft kiss on the top of his head. "Shh,.." he whispered while he gently rubbed his back and continued holding him inside his arms as Naruto listened to the sound of his heartbeat. That's when slowly Sakura entered the room and sat down beside them.

"Is everything alright?" she asked them.

"Yeah, it is now." Sasuke told her before he let go of Naruto.

"Wow Sasuke, I've got to say that I'm rather surprised." She began.

"Why?" he questioned her.

"Because you never showed your feelings in public before." She pointed out. "That's not like you. Although, it was rather sweet of you just the same." She told him.

"Hn." Sasuke began with a sly grin. "Who says we're in public?" he inquired.

"Huh?" Sakura began while raising her eyebrows questioningly at him while she started turning her head and looking around. "But what about the other,.." she said realizing that everybody else in the room was knocked out and fast asleep. That's when suddenly her eye started to twitch. "Wow, that was fast." She said as Sasuke smirked again and then slowly got back up onto his feet.

"Don't worry, they'll all wake up soon." He assured before he slowly turned around and started walking towards the door but Naruto just simply scowled and turned up his nose at him while folding his arms at exactly the same time.

"Hmph! Showoff!" he snapped before suddenly Sakura rushed after him.

"Hey Sasuke! Wait up a minute!" she exclaimed before he suddenly stopped and then turned around to face her.

"What is it?" he asked her before she heaved a heavy sigh and hung her head.

"Well it's just that I just found out that my birth father has been alive all this time, and I was sort of wondering what you would do if you found out one of the members of the Uchiha clan was still alive. Like,.. Itachi." She said as Sasuke suddenly gasped and widened his eyes at her. "I'm sorry Sasuke, It's just that I know how much he still means to you and I don't quite know how you would handle it even though Naruto is sort of his replacement." She told him.

"No." Sasuke began. "Naruto is not the replacement for Itachi. I still love him and I always will, but Naruto is more of my replacement instead since he's a couple of years younger than me. We're closer in age than Itachi and I were since he was around eight years old when I was born, but still, the relationship that we had is much different than the one I currently share with Naruto. As for how I would handle it if I found out he was still alive which I know for a fact is impossible, well,.. for one, I would be sure to let Naruto know how much I still loved him and we would always be brothers no matter what.

And for two,.." he began with a grin. "I'd make up for lost time." He told her before he reached two of his fingers towards her and tapped her in the forehead.

"But_" Sakura began as he started to turn around and walk away and as she turned her head she saw that the people that Sasuke had previously knocked were just starting to waking up wondering what on earth had happened to them. Sakura just simply turned her head back again and heaved a deep and heavy sigh as she watched her husband walk down the path of snow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; Sasuke's Surprise

 _Hey everyone! Sorry it's been a few days but I've been rather busy. Anyway, this idea just came to me about a few days ago or so, so when I start working on the Final Chapter again, it's going to seem really strange to just jump into this but don't worry I'll make a note on there too since this idea was thought of after the fact that I came up with the beginning basic plotline for the story. I sure hope that you guys will like this big surprise anyway due to the fact that I think it's a rather sweet idea for Sasuke showing his brotherly love towards Naruto since I believe Valentine's Day deals with all different kinds of love. So sorry for the delay and here's the next chapter! :)_

Sakura heaved a deep and heavy sad sigh while she hung her head before Naruto walked over to her. "Hey sis, what's up with you?" he questioned her.

"Oh,.. it's nothing." She replied.

"Yeah right, I've seen that look before. That's the same look you had after Sasuke left the village." He told her before she heaved another deep and heavy sad sigh. "Oops." Naruto began while blushing and hanging his head sheepishly. "Sorry sis, I probably went to far with that one." He told her.

"It's alright,.. you're right. Something is bothering me but I can't tell you what it is because I'm afraid that you'll take it the wrong way." She told him while slowly glancing up at him.

"What!? Are you kidding!? How many times have Sasuke and I showed affection towards each other? If I took things the wrong way don't you think I would have backed off away from the guy the first time he told me he loved me?" he inquired.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But now that you bring it up_" she began.

"We aren't gay and I'm not trying to steal Sasuke away from you because I only think of him as a brother. So if that's what you're worried about_" Naruto interjected before Sakura cut him off.

"No, of course not. I already knew that. And I know how much you and Sasuke love each other. And I'm really happy and excited for you both. It's just that, well,.. I don't think he feels the same way about me anymore." She admitted while hanging her head again.

"Uh no offense or anything Sakura but I think that your ponytail is a little too tight." He told her. "Sasuke's crazy about you! I mean when the two of you are together I literally need the jaws of life to pry you guys apart." He told her.

"That's how it used to be between us, he used to tell me that he loved me for no good reason at all other than the fact that he wanted to. However, I think over the years as you two have been getting closer, all of the romance in him has just sort of drained out of him." She told him with a shrug.

"Wait right here, I'll be right back. I've got to take care of some business." Naruto told her before he started dashing away through the snow. Eventually he finally had made it back to the parking lot. "Hey Sasuke wait up!" Naruto called with a wave before he stopped to bend over and catch his breath and Sasuke quickly turned his head to look over his shoulder at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you alright? What's up?" he questioned him before Naruto slowly stood back up.

"Alright sorry about that now I can talk. Anyway, I'm fine, but it's Sakura that I'm worried about. She thinks you don't love her anymore." He told her.

"Really? She told you that?" Sasuke wondered raising both of his eyebrows up questioningly.

"Yeah. I think it's because she's sort of jealous of our relationship which is really ironic because usually when all three of us are together _I'm_ the one who feels left out." Naruto admitted before slowly hanging his head.

"Look Naruto, you and Sakura really don't have to fight over my love and attention because I love you both equally in different ways." He told him. "Even if I tend to be more private about the kind of affection that I show you." He said as Naruto looked back up at him and giggled.

"Oh yeah, that was hilarious. Sakura's jaw just literally dropped and the look on her face was priceless after you knocked out all of those people instantly like that." He said. "Anyway, maybe you should schedule out a night into town for just the two of you." He suggested. "I mean how long has it been since you guys have been out on a date?" he wondered.

"I don't know actually. I guess I sort of been slacking in the romance department. But that doesn't mean that I don't love my wife. Apart from being her husband I'm also a father and a big brother and I'm not as well developed on the Shadow Clone Jutsu as you are so it's rather difficult for me to be in three places at once. However, I don't want to make Sakura feel like she did back when we were kids and she was constantly chasing after me for attention. So, I can't believe I'm saying this but that's a really good idea Naruto." Sasuke told him with a grin before poking him in the forehead.

"However let's just keep this between us. That way Sakura will have a nice surprise for Valentines Day." He told him as a wide grin stretched a crossed his face.

"Sure, no problem!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly. "I'll meet you down at the hill buddy!" he cried before he turned around and ran away as Sasuke watched him with a warm and loving smile before digging a piece of folded up paper out of his pocket and unfolding it inside the palms of his hands unaware that his wife was coming up from behind him.

"Sasuke? Sakura questioned him with uncertainty. "What is that?" she wondered before Sasuke quickly turned his head over to look at her standing beside him.

"Can you keep a secret?" he asked her.

"Yeah, sure. You can tell me anything." She assured him.

"It's a special surprise for Naruto. I'm currently in the process of getting his last name officially changed." He told her.

"What!? You're joking!" she cried while she looked over her shoulder to read it. "What exactly is it for though? I mean I know that you're not marrying him and I'm pretty sure that you're not adopting him since he's a grown man." She said.

"Actually, I sort of am adopting him. It's just that I'm adopting him as my brother instead of a son. In a little over a week he will officially bear the Uchiha name." he told her.

"Wow Sasuke, he's going to be so surprised and touched by that." She told him.

"I know. Say, why don't you go find your father and catch up with him?" Sasuke began while folding the piece of paper up again and then shoving it back inside his pocket. "I'm starting to freeze my ass off and in about twenty minutes or so I think we'll get going. You can invite your father to supper at our place." He told her as she simply just nodded at him before Naruto came racing back towards them.

"Hey are you guys coming or what!? You're missing all of the fun!" he cried.

"You guys go ahead. I think that I've had all the fun that I can take for one day." Sasuke told them. "I'm going to go back inside to smoke." He said.

"Alright then well your loss, come on Sakura let's go!" Naruto exclaimed with a grin as Sakura giggled before he took ahold of her hand and ran off with her while Sasuke dug inside of his other pocket and grabbed ahold of his lighter and box of cigarettes and headed back off into the snow into the opposite direction.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; The Phone Call

"Well I'm ready to go home and warm up." Naruto said as he started walking towards the parking lot with Sasuke and Sakura.

"Us too." Sakura began before she stopped and turned to look over her shoulder and waved her hand over at her two children. "Come on Sasame and Hiro it's time to go!" she called.

"I have to go to the bathroom but first I have to warm up the car." Sasuke began removing his car keys off his belt loop.

"Ooh can I watch!?" Sakura exclaimed eagerly.

"Oh my God Sakura that's just nasty!" Naruto hollered as Sasuke chuckled.

"No sorry, but they don't allow women in the men's room." He said before he unlocked the car and placed his key inside the ignition and turned on the engine. "You two stay here and keep an eye on the car,.. and Naruto, try to stay out of trouble." He told him before he turned around and walked away as Naruto simply just scowled .

"Hmph!" he exclaimed before folding his arms angrily. "Why am _I_ always the one who winds up getting the lecture!?" he hollered.

"Calm down Naruto, Sasuke just likes kidding around with you. It's just one of the ways that he shows his affection." She told him smiling warmly at him.

"That's funny, he sure has a rather strange way of doing it by insulting me and jabbing me in the forehead whenever he sees me." He said.

"Well that's basically another way of him giving you a kiss so you should be honored by that. I know it might seem strange at first but you'll get used to it after a while." She told him and a few minutes later Sasuke returned.

"Thanks for watching my car, but you should probably get back to your own family now." He told Naruto.

"Oh. Yeah. Right." He replied before he took a deep breath and slowly hung his head.

"Hey," Sasuke began while lowering his own head and gently poking his forehead while gazing lovingly into his eyes. "You know what I mean." He told him while smiling warmly and affectionately at him in which Naruto returned. "Alright go ahead and go home and warm up. I love you and I'll talk to you later." He said before Naruto tightly embraced him.

"I love you too buddy." He whispered softly while closing his eyes and grinning before Sasuke wrapped his arms around him tighter and deepened the embrace feeling his heart thudding against his chest while resting his chin on the top of his head. "Yikes! Sasuke, I can't breathe!" he snapped before Sasuke quickly let go of him and he took a huge gasp of air.

"Sorry Naruto." He apologized.

"What were you trying to do break me in half!?" Naruto hollered as Sasuke laughed.

"No, of course not." He told him. "I was_" he began.

"Being affectionate I know!" Naruto shrieked. "First you insult me, then you poke me, and then you try to suffocate me! I thought you were finished with trying to beat me up and destroy me!" he shouted. "Grrr!" he cried while rolling his eyes before he turned around and ran away again as Sasuke laughed again while continuing to smile at him as he watched him from afar.

"Wow Sasuke, are you sure that you want to go through with the adoption?" Sakura asked him.

"Yeah, he'll get over it. He always does." He began before he turned back over to look at her. "Besides, I have to. I'm crazy about him. He's the only other person besides you that I used to hate, but yet still somehow found a way to my heart." He told her before he turned around and pulled open the backdoor and grabbed ahold of his scraper. Then he slammed the door shut again and started removing the snow off of the windows leaving Sakura alone with her thoughts. "You and the kids can get inside if you want to." He began. "I'll only be a few minutes." He told her.

"Alright, I'll get Hiro in his booster seat." She said while she lifted him up inside her arms and Sasame climbed into the back.

"Is your father coming?" Sasuke asked her as she slightly nodded at him.

"Yes, I gave him directions. He's going to meet us back at the house." She told him before she placed Hiro inside his booster seat and buckled him up. Then she closed the door behind her and climbed back inside the passenger's seat and afterwards slammed the door tightly shut behind her. As soon as Sasuke had finished shoveling off all of the snow off the windows he climbed back inside the driver's seat and then slammed his own door shut behind him.

"Is everybody warm enough?" he questioned while he grabbed ahold of his seatbelt.

"Yes." Sakura and Sasame chorused at exactly the same time while he and everybody else finished buckling themselves in and then Sasuke turned his head over his shoulder to look back at Hiro.

"Son are you warm enough?" he asked him as the little boy just simply and silently nodded back at him. "Alright, let me know if I need to turn up the heat at all." He said while placing his foot on the brake and pulling the gear shift out of park. "I'll let Naruto back out first." He said while he waited and watched out the window for Naruto to pull out and drive away before he started backing out. "I sure hope they've plowed the streets already." He began. "I didn't realize how bad it's gotten out here." He finished before he stopped again and pulled the gear shift back into its forward position and squeakily accelerating.

 _…._

Not long after Sasuke had pulled the driveway and everybody entered the house the telephone rang. "Ah,.. shoot!" Sasuke exclaimed before he hurried towards the phone and grabbed ahold of it. "Hello?" he answered.

"Hey buddy do I have news for you!?" Naruto shrieked so loudly that Sasuke had to hold the phone away from his ear before he groaned and rolled his eyes.

"What is it Naruto?" he questioned him reluctantly while slowly placing the phone back up to his ear. "We just got home and I haven't even changed yet." He told him.

"Really? Have you at least checked your mailbox yet?" Naruto inquired eagerly with a mischievous little giggle.

"No. Why? Or do I even want to know? Although that's sort of pointless asking you that because I have a feeling that you're going to tell me anyway." Sasuke told him as Naruto giggled again.

"Yep!" he exclaimed.

"Alright then,.. go ahead and tell me." Sasuke said heaving a deep and heavy sigh.

"The ninja academy is having a father and daughter's day dance for Valentine's Day and we're both invited! And both of our daughters of course." He added.

"Look, I'm sorry to disappoint you but I don't dance alright? In fact I'm pretty sure that you already know that." Sasuke told him.

"Oh come on Sasuke it will be fun!" Naruto insisted.

"Yeah, and that's what you said about sliding down on my ass down that great big hill and I wound up with great and horrible pain near my you-know-what area." Sasuke told him as Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah, that was kind of funny." He said.

"No it wasn't!" Sasuke shouted. "And I'm not going to some retarded dance either!" he hollered before he slammed the phone back down and hung up while everyone just continued staring at him in silence.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six; A Special Treat

"Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed. "I can't believe that you just yelled at Naruto like that!" she scolded before Sasuke's head slowly drooped.

"I know, you're right. I didn't mean to, it's just that well,.. I hard day." He told her. "I'm going to go call him back right now and apologize." He said before he grabbed ahold of the telephone and then raced back upstairs two at a time. Afterwards he took a deep breath and sighed heavily before he dialed Naruto's number. The phone rang several times before the answering machine picked up.

"Hey Naruto it's Sasuke, if you're there pick up because I really need to talk to you." He began before Naruto suddenly picked up.

"What do you want!?" he hollered and from the sound of his voice Sasuke knew that he had been crying.

"Look Naruto, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just that I've had a hard day and a lot of things were happening today." He apologized while Naruto continued to sob. "Just calm down alright? Come over my house tomorrow afternoon and I'll explain it to you the best I can. It's better to talk to you in person anyway." He told him before Naruto gave a rather loud sniff.

"Well,.. alright." He began before he took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"I love you." Sasuke told him.

"I love you too." Naruto responded.

"Alright now just relax and get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow." He told him before he hung up the phone and then ran back downstairs.

"How is he?" Sakura asked him anxiously.

"He's fine. I asked him to come over tomorrow afternoon to talk to him about it. Sorry for making you guys wait for me." He said.

"That's alright I'll go make supper." She told him before she turned around and walked into the kitchen and Sasuke turned around and walked down the hallway and into their bedroom. He walked over to the nightstand and picked up the picture of Itachi holding him as a baby and sighed while he stared back at his reflection. In an instant the memory of when he killed him, the moment he stuck his blade of his sword through his heart flashed through his mind. "I'm sorry Itachi." He began in a soft whisper as a tear rolled down his cheek. "I'm so very sorry." He whispered before setting the picture back down on top of the nightstand and then sat down on top of his bedside and sniffed before he rubbed his eyes, covered his face, and started sobbing inside the palm of his hand.

….

The next afternoon the doorbell rang while Sakura was busily making lunch. She quickly hurried over to the door to answer it to find Naruto standing there on the other side of it. "Hey Sakura, I really hope that I'm not intruding or anything but Sasuke called me on the phone last night and invited me over." He explained.

"I know. He told me about it. He's just getting out of the shower now." She began. "Have a seat. I'll let him know that you're here." She told him as Naruto took a seat on the couch before Sakura turned around and headed down the hallway. "Sasuke!" she called while knocking on the bathroom door. "Naruto's here." She told him.

"Alright, tell him that I'll be out in a few minutes." He told her before turning on his hair dryer.

"Damn it! This is going to take forever." Naruto began. "Sasuke is more serious about his hair than you are Sakura." He told her as Sakura giggled while she turned and walked back down the hallway.

"Well he has to be. It's much longer and straighter than it used to be and he absolutely refuses to get it cut so he has to take care of it." She told him.

"Hn. Well all I can say is that he never gets it cut again he's going to wind up looking like a male punk version of Rapunzel." He told her.

"Let me rephrase that." Sakura began. "He does go to the barbershop to get it cut every few months but it's only for a trim." She told him. About five or ten minutes later Sasuke finally came out of the bathroom wrapped in a blue towel with the Uchiha fan printed on it.

"Well it's about time!" Naruto cried.

"Sorry Naruto, just let me get dressed and then we can talk. I'm taking you out for ramen today. My treat." Sasuke told him before he went into the bedroom and then shut the door behind him as Naruto widened his eyes.

" Huh?" he began. "Wait a minute? Did I just hear that right? Did Sasuke actually just offer me to treat me to a bowl of ramen?" he questioned Sakura with uncertainty.

"Yes, he did. He felt really bad about what happened last night and this is his way of making up for it. I know that it may not always seem like it but Sasuke really does love you Naruto. In fact that's all he talked about last night before bed." She replied.

"Really?" Naruto inquired as Sakura nodded.

"He was crying about it too. He told me that he knew he had already blown it with Itachi and he didn't want the same mistake with you. He couldn't stand the thought of hurting you again." She explained.

"Wow,.." Naruto began before he let out a sigh. "I didn't realize that he was as upset as I was over it." He told her when suddenly the bedroom door opened again and Sasuke walked down and out of the hallway.

"Alright, now I just need to grab my shoes and coat and then we'll be out of here." He said.

"What about your keys?" Naruto inquired before Sasuke removed them from his belt loop and held them up.

"I already got them." He told him.

"Aw great, now I have to hear them jingling every time you take a step. It's like being on a fucking sleigh ride." Naruto said as Sasuke laughed before storing his keys inside his pocket instead.

"Better?" he questioned him.

"Much better thanks." Naruto replied as Sasuke quickly dashed over to the door to grab his shoes and put them on before lacing them up and grabbing his jacket.

"Alright come on Naruto let's go." He began while pulling his arms through his sleeves. "We'll be back in a little bit." He told his wife before he and Naruto headed out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven; Out to Lunch

"Man I sort of feel bad for Sakura." Naruto said while Sasuke drove down the freeway.

"Why? What's wrong with her now?" Sasuke inquired.

"Well, we just left her alone again and she just finished telling me that you wouldn't stop talking about me last night. She's really starving for some attention you know." Naruto told him.

"I know and don't worry she's going to get it." Sasuke began. "Which reminds me,.." he continued while steadying the steering wheel with one hand and digging inside his pocket with the other hand. "I probably should make our Valentines Day dinner reservations." He finished.

"Uh no offense or anything Sasuke but do you think really now is the best time for that? I mean you're in the middle of driving right now." Naruto pointed out.

"Relax, I can actually handle driving and talking on the phone at the same time." Sasuke told him while he hit the brakes to slow down before accelerating again and turning off onto the exit. "Just turn the radio down." He instructed before Naruto turned the knob and Sasuke hit the brakes again stopping behind another car while placing his cellphone up to his ear with his free hand. It rang a few times before a woman's voice answered it.

"Hello?" she questioned.

"Hello this is Sasuke Uchiha and I'm calling for a dinner reservation for me and my wife." He began.

"I'm sorry could you repeat the name?" the woman questioned him.

"Uchiha." He repeated. "And I'm_" he began before having to pull the phone away from his face as the woman started squealing excitedly.

"Oh Lord, here we go again." Naruto muttered underneath his breath before rolling his eyes and resting his head down on top of his hands on the inside of the door and then letting out a deep and heavy long drawn out sigh.

"Oh my God Sasuke Uchiha! I've heard all about you!" the woman exclaimed as Sasuke put the phone back up to his ear and stepped back on the gas pedal and accelerated as the car in front of them started to move and then stopped again in front of the red light and hit his turn signal and then groaned.

"Who hasn't? Now please calm down so I can go ahead and make the reservation." He told her.

"Right I'm sorry, when exactly do you want it reserved?" she questioned him as the light turned green again and he quickly stepped on the gas and accelerated before turning to the left.

"Next week on the fourteenth reserved for Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha." He told her.

"Wow, Valentines Day how romantic." She swooned.

"Just give us the reservation already!" Sasuke hollered before letting out a growl of frustration.

"Right, sorry Sasuke. You and your wife are reserved for next week on the fourteenth." She told him.

"Thank you!" Sasuke cried with a roll of his eyes before he growled again and rolled his and afterwards slammed the lid of his cellphone shut before stopping at another red light. "Do I have go through this every fucking time I try to do something romantic and special for my wife like this!?" he shouted before Naruto let out another deep and heavy long sigh and Sasuke slowly glanced over at him. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked him.

"Yeah, I guess so." Naruto began. "My stomach's just starting to hurt a little bit that's all." He told him.

"Really? Do you think that you'll still be able to eat alright?" Sasuke questioned him.

"Yeah, I think it's just because I'm starting to get hungry." He replied before Sasuke reached over to him and gently rubbed his back.

"Well relax, we'll be there in a few minutes." He told him before he gave his back a pat and turned the radio back up. He stepped back on top of the accelerator as the light turned green again while Naruto just simply heaved another deep sigh. "I'm really sorry that you had to be a part of that by the way. I've just about had it with women fawning all over me when they already damn well know that I'm a happily married man." He told him.

"Eh,.. that's alright it isn't your fault." Naruto said before Sasuke stopped again and this time turned into the parking lot and a few minutes later parked his car and turned off the engine.

"Well this is it, we're here." He told him before removing his keys from the ignition and throwing off his seatbelt.

"Great." Naruto responded.

"Hey are you sure that you're feeling alright? Usually you're inside the restaurant before I can even get out of the car." Sasuke told him while beginning to rub his back again.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Naruto repeated.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke questioned him again.

"Mhm, yep." Naruto replied.

"Alright then stopping worrying me so much." Sasuke began. "Because you already know that it takes an awful lot to make me worried." He finished. "Come on, let's hurry up and get inside so we can get a table." He told him before he unbuckled his seatbelt for him and grabbed ahold of him tightly gently pulling him out of the car. "Hey," he began before he lifted him up on top of his back. "that's the first time you didn't put up a fuss." He realized while he slammed the door shut tightly behind him and made sure that the car was locked before carrying Naruto a crossed the parking lot.

"Yeah well, I'm actually starting to like this." Naruto said happily as Sasuke chuckled.

"I knew that it would be only a matter of time before you did. I used to love riding on Itachi's back when I was younger. And it sure beats walking doesn't it?" he questioned him while glancing back at him with a grin.

"Yeah, I guess that I can't argue with you there." Naruto responded with a grin as Sasuke laughed again before carrying him inside the restaurant.

 _Awww! How cute are Naruto and Sasuke together? :P Sasuke's such a great big brother and you can tell that he loves Naruto very, very, VERY much! 333 What a lucky guy!_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight; Practice Makes Perfect

When they got to their table Naruto found that he could hardly eat because all of the girls were busy staring at, pointing at, and giggling and whispering over Sasuke. Naruto just simply scowled at them before letting out a low growl. "Why don't you just take a picture already it'll last longer!" he shouted on the top of his lungs before the girls started removing their phones from their purses and aiming them at Sasuke started taking pictures.

"That's it! I've had it!" Naruto hollered before pushing back his bowl of ramen and quickly pushed back his chair. "I never thought before in my wildest dreams that I would hear myself saying this over ramen, but I suddenly lost my appetite." He said heaving a heavy sad sigh before leaping back up onto his feet and dashing out the door.

"Oh no." Sasuke groaned before quickly getting to his feet as well. "Naruto wait!" he exclaimed before he ran out the door after him and found his friend sitting on top of the hood of his car. He heaved another heavy sad sigh and rested his head inside his hands and stared down at the solid white ground while freshly fallen snow started sprinkling down on top of him. Sasuke took a deep breath before he walked over to the car and sat down next to him. "What's wrong?" he questioned him reluctantly.

"I want to go home." Naruto replied.

"Don't be ridiculous we just got here." Sasuke told him.

"I don't care! You're obviously way too popular around here to want to be seen with somebody like me." Naruto told him.

"First of all how do you know what I want? If I didn't enjoy being in your company I wouldn't have brought you here in the first place. And not only that but I offered to treat you for it and you know for a fact that I don't like spending money.." Sasuke began. "And second of all, what makes you think that I actually enjoy being in the spotlight?" he questioned him.

"You could have fooled me mister motorcycle riding drummer boy that spends way too much time on his hair and has a fucking hole inside his right ear." Naruto said before Sasuke laughed. "I mean let's face it, you're way cooler than I am when it comes right down to it."

"Look Naruto, I know I've changed a little bit but_" Sasuke began but Naruto just simply scoffed at him.

"That's a joke! You're a fuckin' chick magnet now!" Naruto exclaimed. "In fact I don't really blame the ladies for being sexually attracted to you. I mean what woman wouldn't?" he questioned.

"Naruto listen I_" Sasuke began before Naruto quickly interjected again.

"And pretty soon you're going to forget all about me anyways, so maybe we should just end our friendship right now." Naruto said sadly.

"Hey! Don't talk like that alright?" Sasuke told him.

"Yeah,.. sure." Naruto said with a wave of his hand.

"No I mean it Naruto." Sasuke told him before a moment of silence fell over them and Naruto sniffed before wiping his nose on the back of his hand. "Naruto look at me." Sasuke told him before he started to sob and then Sasuke pulled him inside his arms and embraced him feeling his heart beat steadily up against his chest while he rested his chin on the top of his head and soothingly rubbed his back. "That's never going to happen. I'm never going to forget about you." He assured him.

"You did before!" Naruto sobbed.

"I know but that's because I was an idiot before." Sasuke began feeling his heart now starting to pound. "I let hate consume me so much that I forgot all about what it truly means to love someone. That was before I fell in love with Sakura, and then shortly afterwards, you." He told him. "I consider you to be my own flesh and blood now Naruto. When I made you a part of our family I was dead serious about it. Face it, you're my brother whether you like it or not. And no matter how popular I get or our band gets, I will never abandon you and Sakura again. I promise you that." He told him placing a soft and tender kiss on the top of his head. "Even if you annoy me to the point where it causes me to lose my temper, I will never stop loving you." He added surprised at how hard his heart was now pumping for the only other time it had gotten this fast was when he was with Sakura.

"I will always love you too Sasuke." Naruto whispered hoarsely with another sniff before Sasuke planted another soft and gentle kiss on the top of his head and deepened the embrace.

"My little brother." He whispered. After a few moments they finally broke apart and then Sasuke brushed away Naruto's tears before leaning forward and softly kissing his cheek. "Come on, let's go back inside before we turn into ice statues." He said before he stood up and turned around.

"Uh wait Sasuke, I thought you and Sakura said that you never show your affection in public. What if somebody saw you hugging me and kissing me and acting all mushy and stuff?" Naruto asked him as he suddenly stopped and turned back to look at him with a grin.

"That was different. That was a big brother emergency." He began. "However, if you ever tell anybody about it, I'll make sure to Chidori your ass out of the village." He told him.

"No you wouldn't. You would never do anything to hurt me. In fact the last time somebody did try to hurt me you broke his wrist." Naruto reminded him as Sasuke continued grinning at him.

"I know, relax. It was a joke. Now come on, let's get back inside. I'm freezing my ass off." He told him before he turned back around and went inside as Naruto grinned and quickly hurried after him.

 _….._

"Aren't you going to eat anything Sasuke?" Naruto asked him once he had finished slurping down his noodles.

"No thanks, I really don't like ramen very much anyway. Besides, I didn't take you out to lunch to eat." He said.

"Oh really? Then why did you take me out?" Naruto wondered before he continued slurping his noodles down.

"Because I wanted to talk to you about the dance that's why." Sasuke told him.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot about that!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly. "I was reading more of that letter and you'll never guess this in a million years so I might as well tell you. Not only are we both invited to attend, but they want me to DJ it _and_ for our band to play together." He told him.

"What!? How the hell are you supposed to DJ, play the guitar, and dance with your daughter all at the same time?" Sasuke questioned him.

"I'm not silly. Our band is only expected to play one song." Naruto began before he took a deep breath and sighed. "The only problem is that I'll never learn how to play it." He told him.

"Well that's not like you to have that attitude." Sasuke began. "What song is it anyway?" he wondered.

"Free Bird." Naruto replied. "If I tried playing that song I would wind up with blisters the size of your fireballs." He told him.

"Wow." Sasuke began widening his eyes with bewilderment. "That _is_ a tough one to learn in such a short period of time. But then again, I don't think I'm going to the dance anyway." He told him.

"Why not? Don't you want to dance with Sasame?" Naruto inquired.

"Yeah, of course I do." Sasuke replied.

"Then why don't you want to go?" Naruto wondered.

"Because,.." Sasuke began before he closed his eyes and then took a deep breath as he opened them again. "I can't dance." He admitted.

"Huh?" Naruto questioned him widening his eyes with disbelief and then blinking them slowly as Sasuke turned his head back over to look at him.

"I can't dance alright? Except for the slow kind. That's why I didn't want to go. I didn't want to make a fool of myself in front of everybody. Especially my own daughter." He explained.

"Yeah right, very funny Sasuke." Naruto said before he just simply brushed it off and continued eating.

"It's true! Sakura can vouch for me! The only rhythm I have is on the drums." Sasuke told him.

"Well,.. what if I could fix that?" Naruto asked him.

"What?" Sasuke questioned him back with uncertainty.

"If you learned how to dance, would you change your mind and decide to go with me?" Naruto inquired.

"Uh,.. I don't know." Sasuke began. "Is this a trick question? I mean, where am I going to find a dance instructor on such short notice?" he asked him before a wide grin stretched a crossed Naruto's face.

"Right here!" he began with a mischievous giggle before pointing his thumb backwards towards his chest. "And hearing that my best friend and brother is in trouble is all the notice that I need!" he exclaimed as Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Oh no." he moaned.

"Look Sasuke, I'll make a deal with you. If you let me teach you how to dance, I'll learn how to play that guitar solo for Free Bird. We can help each other." Naruto told him before he raised his fist towards him.

"Alright,.." Sasuke agreed reluctantly before he bumped his own fist against it. "I seriously don't know how you talk me into these things." He told him.

"Great! All we need now is a little practice." Naruto said before turning his head back around and finishing up his meal as Sasuke softened his gaze before he took a deep breath and smiled at him warmly while he watched him.

"They don't call you the number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja for nothing." He said to himself. "Damn it, why you're starting to turn me into such a softie. If you weren't so freaking loveable I would have killed you a long time ago." He said with a chuckle while continuing to gaze at him lovingly.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine; Just Having Fun

 _I realize that Sasuke might seem a little ooc in this chapter but I did the best I could to also make it cute. :P_

Sasuke heaved a heavy sigh and groaned as he walked through the door before tossing his car keys on top of the kitchen counter and then flopping down on top of his chair and then hiding his face inside his hand afterwards. "What's wrong Sasuke, what happened?" Sakura inquired while she walked over to him and then sat down on top of his lap.

"Your brother." He began. "Or my brother,.. our brother,.. it's all the same." He muttered underneath his breath before letting out another deep breath and a heavy sigh.

"Uh oh." Sakura began. "What did Naruto do this time?" she asked him before he quickly glanced up at her.

"It's not about he did, it's about what he's going to do." He replied. "I agreed to let him to teach me how to dance so I can go to the father daughter's day dance with Sasame." He explained.

"Really? Well why do you seem so bummed out about it then? You love spending time with both Sasame _and_ Naruto. I would think that you would be incredibly happy about getting a chance to do both." She told him.

"True, and I would, if I was learning how to dance from anyone but Naruto. I mean let's face it, he's not exactly the most graceful guy around. Which is why I was completely astounded to find out that he's actually an incredible driver and somewhat of a good motorcycle driver. He's never got into an accident while operating a vehicle yet he's had loads of accidents on foot." He said as Sakura giggled.

"Well you know, that's not entirely his fault. We did our fair share in causing some of those accidents." She pointed out.

"Sakura, Cherry, try to stay with me on this babe." He began. "The point is why on earth did I agree to let myself be taught by somebody who is probably going to wind up making a bigger fool out of me than if nobody taught me at all?" he questioned her as she smiled warmly at him.

"Well that's an easy one. It's because you love Naruto and Sasame and you would do anything to make them happy." She replied.

"Damn it!" Sasuke snapped. "Why do you always have to be right?" Sasuke questioned her.

"Look, Naruto already impressed you with his driving and guitar skills? Why not just try giving him a chance? He might surprise you again. And after all, this way you will have a chance to spend more time with him. He's your brother just as much as mine." She told him before he took a deep breath and slowly let it out and then leaned forward and rubbed his eyes.

"Alright fine. I'll do it for you and for our daughter." He told her. "Don't expect me to be happy about it though because it isn't going to happen." He said.

"Deep down you know that you're always happy when you're spending time with Naruto." She pointed out as he simply just grinned at her.

"Hn." He began. "But not as nearly as happy as I am with you." He told her before slowly leaning his head towards hers and gently bumping into it with his own. "I love you Mrs. Uchiha, never forget that." He told her before gently grabbing ahold of her chin and tilting it backwards so that he could passionately kiss her on the lips. A few moments later he broke it and then they both slowly pulled apart from each other. Sakura blushed and heaved a dreamy little sigh.

"Oh Sasuke,.. you haven't lost your romantic side after all." She said as Sasuke grinned.

"Are you fucking kidding me!? I already made dinner reservations and even scheduled a limousine to pick us up for a romantic candlelight dinner on Valentines Day next week. That way my arm can be around you instead of the steering wheel." He told her.

"Wow, that really does sound romantic." Sakura began. "So when is Naruto coming over here anyway?" she wondered.

"Tomorrow afternoon." Sasuke began. "And that's why I'll need all the sleep that I can get." He told her before he quickly pecked her lips again and afterwards gently moved her off his lap. "Excuse me for a minute. Call of nature." He told her before he got to his feet and then turned back around and started walking down the hall.

 _…._

The next afternoon Sasuke sat down behind his drum set and started to practice. That is until his wife walked down the hallway. "Hey darling do you mind waiting to practice later?" she questioned. "Sasame's busy working on her homework." She explained before he removed his stocking foot off of the pedal and sat his drumsticks down.

"Sure, Naruto's going to be here any second anyways." He said while rolling his eyes and while taking a deep breath heaved a heavy sigh and suddenly as if on cue the doorbell rang and Sasuke allowed his head to come crashing down on top of the cymbals as his wife answered the door.

"Ah hello Naruto come on in. Sasuke's right in the living room waiting for you." He heard her say before letting out a rather loud groan as Naruto came into the room.

"Hey buddy, I'm no drum expert but aren't you supposed to be playing them with your hands instead of your head?" he questioned him while hunching over him and tilting his head.

"Hi Naruto." Sasuke mumbled.

"Gee Sasuke, if I didn't know any better I would say that you don't look all that happy to see me." Naruto told him.

"Nope," Sasuke began with a shake of his head. "actually for the first time ever you're thinking very clearly. Well, maybe not ever, but it certainly is a rarity on your part." He said.

"Oh come on Sasuke, this is going to be fun!" Naruto exclaimed. "Now come on get up onto your feet." He told him.

"Fine." Sasuke grouched before he stood up and walked over to him just as Sasame came out of her bedroom and walked into the hallway towards the bathroom.

"What's going on here?" she wondered.

"I'm giving your father his first dance lesson." Naruto told her. "That way he can take you to the father daughter's day dance at the academy." He explained.

"Cool!" she exclaimed excitedly before she quickly hurried into the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind her.

"Forget it." Sasuke began. "You know I love you but I'm not doing this." He finished before he started to turn around and walk away but Naruto quickly grabbed ahold of his arm and stopped him.

"Oh no you don't! You're not getting away that easily. I made that mistake once before of letting you go and trust me I'm not doing it again." He told him. "Besides, dancing isn't rocket science. It's just having fun." He said.

"And the fun part would be?" Sasuke questioned him with uncertainty.

"How about sharing a dance with your daughter." Naruto snarled. "After all, she's growing up rather quickly already and she isn't going to be around forever." He told him as Sasuke rolled his eyes at him.

"Alright! Alright! You win!" he cried. "Just show me what I have to do before I change my mind." He said.

"You really don't get it do you? There isn't a certain way to do it, you just have to feel it." Naruto told him but Sasuke simply just scoffed at him.

"I'm not sure if I can when I'm still feeling what happened after the last time I was supposed to be having fun. And I get rather cranky when I go more than a few nights without having sex with my wife." He told him.

"Come on Sasuke, I'll show you what I mean. Just let it come from in here." Naruto told him smiling warmly at him while gently placing a hand to his heart as Sasuke rolled his eyes again.

"Would you stop doing that!?" he hollered.

"What?" Naruto inquired while raising his eyebrows questioningly at him.

"Stop trying to butter me up! You know it's really hard for me to stay mad at you when you do that." He told him as Naruto giggled mischievously.

"I know." He said.

"You are such a loser." Sasuke said with a third roll of his eyes.

"Well that maybe so but you know you love me anyways." Naruto told him.

"I don't have a choice you're my brother." He said before Naruto set a boombox down on top of the table and then hit the play button. "I can't believe that you still carry one of those." He added when suddenly "Twistin' The Night Away" by Rod Stewart came on. "Hey I know this song, it's from that movie that Sakura and I watched together the other night." He said.

"Yeah Innerspace! That's one of Hinata's and mine favorite movies." Naruto said with a grin. "Anyway, I figured that we would start off simple with the twist." He said.

"How is that simple?" Sasuke began. "I'm an old man now and if I twist anything the wrong way I'm going to have to get an operation done by my own wife." He told him.

"Alright, that gives me an idea." Naruto began. "Hey Sakura get in here!" he exclaimed before Sasuke quickly placed a hand over his mouth and covered it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!? Do you want to make me look like an idiot in front of her?" he snapped before Sakura appeared inside the room.

"What is it Naruto?" she asked him.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to show Sasuke something." He replied before he took ahold of her hands and placed them inside his and started swaying back and forth with her before he twirled her around and flung her inside of Sasuke's arms.

"Oomph!" he cried as he caught her tightly inside of his chest and they gazed into one another's eyes.

"Hey Naruto I uh,.." Sakura began while slowly turning her head and looking around realizing he had vanished. "Naruto?" she questioned. "Hey that's funny where did he go?" she wondered as Sasuke chuckled.

"I do believe that we have been set up." He told her.

"Yeah, well I guess I better go find him." She began as she started to turn around but Sasuke quickly grabbed ahold of her shoulders and turned her back around to face him. "Or not." She finished while Sasuke slowly brought her hand up to his cheek.

"You know, suddenly dancing doesn't seem like a bad idea after all." He told her as he gazed deeply into her eyes and smiled lovingly at her and before she knew it he was waltzing with her a crossed the room, spinning her, and twirling her around. At the end of the song he wrapped both of his arms around her middle and kissed her neck. "Caught ya." He told her with a grin making her giggle. As soon as the song was over Naruto walked back down the hallway.

"Oh I'm sorry I was checking on Hiro and helping Sasame with her homework." He told him casually glancing up at the ceiling.

"Yeah right. You set us up." Sasuke told him.

"I'm sorry I did what now?" he questioned while placing a hand on his chest as Sasuke laughed.

"Come here." He told him while wrapping a brotherly arm around him and giving him and Sakura a tight embrace. "Thanks." He said with a grin and a twinkle in his eye.

"I still don't know what you're talking about." Naruto told him.

"Alright that's it." Sasuke said before he pushed him over onto the ground and landed on top of him.

"Hey! What was that for!?" he exclaimed.

"This." Sasuke said with a grin before he grabbed a pillow of the couch and started hitting him with it.

"Sasuke what the fuck has gotten into you!?" Naruto hollered as Sasuke laughed. "What are you like eight years old!?" he cried.

"Now come on Naruto, there's no need for language like that." Sakura began shaking her head. "Especially around the children. And Sasuke get off of him would ya?" she questioned.

"Why!?" Sasuke exclaimed while continuing to laugh and hit him with the pillow and Naruto simply just turned his head over to look at Sakura.

"Well don't just stand there! You're my sister for crying out loud! Give me some backup would ya!? I'm being attacked by your husband again!" he cried. "Although at least a pillow is better than Chidori or one of his fireballs." He added. "But still, cut it out Sasuke already would ya!?" he hollered.

"Alright." Sasuke began with a sly grin before he sat the pillow down. "Let's just see how much you and I really are alike." He told him before he started tickling him underneath the armpits making Naruto chuckle and kick his legs.

"Sasuke stop it! What the heck has_" he began before he chuckled again. "Sasuke stop that tickles!" he exclaimed with a laugh before he started busting out laughing. Sasuke smiled down at him as he remembered the exact same words coming out of his mouth whenever Itachi had tickled him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten; Missing

"Hey cut it out Itachi!" Sasuke exclaimed. "I really don't get why you always jab me in the forehead and tell me that you'll spend time with me later and when you finally do you wind up hitting me with a pillow." He said as Itachi chuckled while he smiled warmly at him before he slowly sat up.

"Haven't you heard? It's in the official brothers' handbook." He told him.

"Yeah right." Sasuke replied before Itachi slowly leaned over him and grabbed ahold of his hands. "Here, let me help you up little brother. Supper should be ready soon." He told him and then suddenly as if on cue their mother stepped out of the kitchen.

"Sasuke, Itachi, supper's ready." She told them while smiling brightly at them.

"Wow," Sasuke began while turning his head over to look at Itachi. "did you call that or what?" he questioned as Itachi chuckled again.

"Come on little brother, let's go." He said before he hoisted him up on top of his back and carried him into the kitchen.

"You'll never guess who I saw in the village today." Mikoto began to her husband while Itachi sat Sasuke down at the table.

"Who?" her husband inquired.

"Naruto Uzumaki." She replied as Sasuke suddenly appeared interested in this.

"I know that kid." He began. "I see him all the time on the playground. For some strange reason he's always sitting by himself on the swings. Why do people hate him so much?" he questioned but his father just simply shook his head at him.

"That child shouldn't even exist after what happened to our village. He's a threat to our way of life." He told him.

"Really? That's funny, he doesn't look all that dangerous." Sasuke said.

"Never be fooled by appearances Sasuke, remember that." His father told him before all four of them started eating their supper together.

 _…._

Suddenly Sasuke stopped tickling Naruto and slowly sat up and backed away from him. "Hey, what's with you all of a sudden?" Naruto questioned him. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I just need some fresh air." He told him before he quickly leapt to his feet and rushed over to grab his shoes and quickly put them on and then hurried out the door while Naruto slowly sat up himself.

"What the devil was that all about?" he wondered.

"I'm not sure Naruto, but I'm going to go find out. Stay here, I'll be right back." She told him before she grabbed her own shoes and coat and put them on before escaping out the door herself.

 _….._

Sasuke heaved a heavy sigh and hung his head while snow lightly fell on top of his head. "Sasuke?" Sakura questioned as he looked up at her while she walked around the side of the house through the snow. "What's wrong? Naruto and I are both really worried about you." She told him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you guys worry about me. I was just thinking about something my father told me back when I was a kid that's all." He told her.

"Oh really? What did he tell you?" she wondered.

"He told me to never be fooled by appearances. I never did listen to his advice when it came to Itachi. Before he slaughtered the Uchiha clan I loved him and I thought I could trust him. When I finally got my revenge I found out the truth and well, I don't want the same thing to happen between me and Naruto. I don't think that I should be getting so close to him, I could never live with myself if he wound up getting hurt in the process if something were to happen between us again." He told her before he sadly hung his head again and closed his eyes.

"Oh I don't think you have anything to worry about with Naruto. Besides, you already know that he would never stay away from you even if you told him too." She told him smiling warmly at him as Sasuke looked back up at her and slyly grinned.

"Yeah I guess you're right. If he wouldn't leave me alone before, why do I have reason to believe that he would now?" he questioned her.

"Well why don't you come back inside where it's warm." She suggested.

"Alright, there's something that I've been meaning to talk to you about anyways." He told her as he followed her back around the house and inside. As soon as they got back in Sasame came racing towards them carrying Hiro inside her arms who was busy screaming on top of his lungs. "What happened? Why is he so upset?" he asked her while stomping the snow off his shoes.

"I'm sorry Papa! I tried to stop them really I did!" she cried anxiously while breathing frantically as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Tried to stop who? What are you talking about?" he questioned while he looked around the room and then suddenly realized that it was empty. "Where's Naruto?" he asked her while feeling his heart starting to pound against his chest.

"They took him!" she sobbed as Sasuke widened his eyes at her.

"What do you mean Sasame, who took him?" Sakura asked her.

"The Akatsuki!" she cried as Sasuke suddenly felt his blood begin to boil over with anger while he closed his eyes and clenched his fists before slowly opening his eyes again and revealing his sharingan.

"Sasame stay here with your mother and brother. If I found out they hurt him, they'll wind up with a lot more than a few broken bones." He told her before snatching his car keys back off of the kitchen counter and started heading back towards the door before Sakura quickly got in his way. "Move out of the way Sakura." He told her.

"No Sasuke, I'm going with you." She told him.

"No. I can't allow myself to put you in harm's way especially after what happened the last time." He told her.

"I don't care what you think." She began firmly. "Naruto is my brother too and I'm just as upset about this and worried about him as you are. Besides, remember what Kakash-sensei taught us? We're supposed to work together as a team. Naruto needs us." She told him as his eyes suddenly softened and returned to normal before he took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"I know. It's just that I don't want you getting hurt." He told her. "If something happened to you I don't know what I'd do."

"Nothing is going to happen to me Sasuke, I'll be fine. Trust me." She told him.

"Alright fine. You can come since we really don't have time to stand around here arguing about this. Come on let's go." He told her.

"Right." She replied slightly nodding at him before they both turned back around and hurried out the door again slamming it tightly behind them.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven; Reunited

"I don't get it. Why would the Akatsuki want to kidnap Naruto?" Sakura wondered while Sasuke sped down the highway.

"Why else? They want his chakra remember? Doragon wanted to use it to build the ultimate superweapon between his chiagon, Naruto's jinchuriki, and my sharigan." He told her while quickly glancing over at her.

"But why would they suddenly just take him out of the blue like that? How did they know where to find him anyway?" she asked him.

"I'm not sure, but we've got to find him before it's too late and they drain his chakra." He told her before suddenly pulling over to the side of the road and quickly slammed on the brakes coming to a screeching halt.

"What's going on Sasuke, why are we stopping here? We still have a few miles to drive before we reach the entrance of the sand village." She said.

"I know, but the problem is that we don't know how far they've taken him yet." Sasuke told her before putting the car in park and threw off his seatbelt and then turned off the engine. "Come on, let's go." He told her as he opened the door and climbed out of it.

"Wait Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed before she removed her own seatbelt and then hurried after him. "That still doesn't explain how we're going to find him!" she cried before he turned around faced her.

"Yes it does. Before Kakashi died he wrote that I would receive his ninja hounds if anything were to happen to him in his will. They can track Naruto's scent and chakra." He told her before he bit his right thumb causing blood to spill out of it and then slammed it down on top of the snowy ground. "Summoning Jutsu!" he exclaimed and that's when all of a sudden all of Kakashi's dogs appeared in a puff of smoke barking and snarling.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" Pakkun inquired while he sat down in front of him before he got back up on all fours. "Kakashi left me with this lunatic?" he questioned.

"None of that matters now." Sasuke began. "My brother's in danger." He told him.

"Uh newsflash, your brother's dead remember? You murdered him." Pakkun replied.

"He's not talking about Itachi, he's talking about Naruto." Sakura told him.

"He's my best friend and I consider him to be the brother that I never really got the chance to have." Sasuke began. "The Akatsuki have taken him and I need you guys to track his scent for me." He told him.

"Well,.. I'm still not a very big fan of yours Sasuke, but considering that this is Naruto that we're talking about and Kakashi would have wanted me to help you out, I'm in." Pakkun told him. "Alright guys! Our mission is to find the Uzumaki kid! Scatter!" he exclaimed before they all went off in different directions and vanished.

"Do you think that they'll find him?" Sakura inquired anxiously.

"They have to." Sasuke told her when all of a sudden her heard a familiar evil and malicious chuckle. He gave a sudden gasp while he quickly turned his head to see Doragon stepping out of the shadows.

"Why if it isn't the mighty Sasuke Uchiha and his pretty little wife." He hissed while Sakura narrowed her eyebrows and glared at him.

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke questioned him but he simply just chuckled again in response and that's when Sasuke had had enough and while clenching his fists and activating his sharingan he raced towards him and ducked and avoided his punches before he leapt up into the air and brought his right leg crashing down upon his body and then quickly grabbing ahold of it flung it against a tree. A few seconds later he landed back down on top of the snow coming to a skidding stop and breathing rather heavily while Doragon struggled to his feet.

"I'm not going to ask this again. And trust me when I say that you don't want to piss me off." Sasuke growled while slowly raising his head and made a ball of Chidori appear inside the palm of his right hand. "Where's Naruto!?" he hollered on the top of his lungs before Doragon started laughing again. "What have you done with him!?" he screamed.

"Sorry Sasuke." Doragon began grinning slyly at him. "But you're a little too late. He's gone." He said as Sasuke gasped and widened his eyes while his heart thudded against his chest.

"NO!" he shrieked. "I don't believe you! You lying bastard!" he hollered before he came racing towards him with the Chidori.

"It's true I'm afraid, and I wouldn't do that if I were you. You might have not been able to save your friend, but don't forget, your wife's life is still at stake." Doragon told him before Sasuke skidded to another stop and that's when suddenly he heard howling inside the distance.

"Naruto." He realized with a gasp.

"That's impossible. The Akatsuki told me that they already drained his chakra." Doragon said.

"Well newsflash,.." Sakura began. "Somebody lied to you." She finished while continuing to glare at him angrily. "You go after Naruto Sasuke and I'll take care of this clown." She told him before he made his Chidori disappear as well as his sharingan before he turned his head over to look at her.

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

"Positive. Now go Sasuke, go!" she cried before she began fighting with Doragon punching him and dodging his attacks as Sasuke quickly ran away into the woods.

"Naruto!" he called while turning his head in all different directions as he sped along before suddenly and without warning he ran smack dab into him and the two fell over each other and tumbled into the snow. Sasuke finally came to a stop lying on top of Naruto.

"Ouch!" he cried as a wide grin stretched a crossed his face and laughed with delight.

"Naruto!" he cried excitedly. "I've never been happier to see you and that's the honest truth." He told him.

"I have. Get off of me!" Naruto grouched.

"Oops, sorry buddy." Sasuke began before he got to his feet. "Here, let me help you up." He told him while grabbing ahold of his hands. Naruto stumbled a little bit but finally managed to find his balance with Sasuke's help. That's when all of a sudden he lowered his head and blinked his eyes slowly. "Hey, what's with that face? What's wrong?" he wondered.

"Nothing." Naruto began before smiling warmly and lovingly at him. "It's just that that was the first time you ever called me that." He said as Sasuke grinned.

"Hn." He began. "Yeah, I guess it was. Now come on, let's go find Sakura and go home." He told him before he started to turn around.

"I can't." Naruto began before Sasuke turned back around to face him.

"What are you talking about? We have to go! Your life is in danger. We can't stay here." He told him before Naruto took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"Look Sasuke, Sakura's so called father isn't what he appears to be." Naruto began.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke questioned before Naruto took another deep breath.

"If I tell you you have to promise me that you'll keep it a secret from Sakura for her own protection." He told her.

"Just tell me already!" Sasuke snapped.

"Alright. His real name is Sasori Arakawa. He's a spy from the sand village and he was sent here to collect me which is why he used Sakura as bait because he knew that she was close to me." Naruto explained.

"So you mean that he isn't her real father." Sasuke realized.

"No it's worse than that actually. Much worse. He _is_ her real father even though he was really working against us the whole entire time." Naruto told him. "Which is why you and Sakura have to go some place far away where they won't be able to find you again." He said.

"No. I'm not going anywhere without you. Sakura was right. We're a team. Look Naruto, you and Sakura might have been able to forgive me for leaving you both behind but I never have and I never will. If I could go back in time and change things, it would wind up being a whole lot different." Sasuke told him.

"Listen Sasuke, you can't keep beating yourself up about that. You can't change the past. And besides, it's already behind us. You can only change the future of our relationship." Naruto said.

"Exactly." Sasuke told him. "And that's why there's something that I have to ask you. Something I should have asked you a long time ago actually." He said. "I was going to wait to tell you at the dance but I don't think that it really can wait any longer." He said when Naruto suddenly made a face.

"You're not going to ask me to marry you are you?" he questioned.

"What!? No!" Sasuke cried out with disgust. "Besides, I'm already married remember?"

"Good. I was just double checking that's all because things were getting just a little bit too weird for a second. So what is it that you wanted to ask me then?" Naruto wondered.

"Naruto I_" Sasuke began while starting to dig inside his pocket for his paper when all of a sudden out of nowhere Doragon leapt on top of Naruto and tumbled over him onto the ground.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve; Sasuke's Confession

"Naruto!" Sasuke screamed before he remade his ball of Chidori.

"I have no idea how you escaped me Nine-Tailed fox, but I will see to it that you don't escape again." Doragon told him while he removed his kunai knife and pointed it at his throat. "Any last words?" he questioned him.

"A few." Naruto began while turning his head over to look at his friend. "And I never thought that I would be hearing myself saying this in a million years but,.. Sasuke! Don't just stand there! Help me!" he cried.

"I'm coming Naruto." Sasuke assured him before he went racing towards Doragon with his Chidori.

"Oh you've _got_ to be kidding me." He began while simply turning his head and looking over at him. "Do you honestly think that I'm just going to stand by and let you do that?" he questioned him while he grabbed ahold of his wrist with his free hand.

"Sasuke." Naruto whispered with a gasp while widening his eyes with astonishment.

"I heard you broke one of my men's wrists." Doragon began. "Well, how would you like it if I did the same to you?" he questioned him while he turned it in a 360 degree angle. Sasuke let out a great shriek of pain while he clutched his wrist with his other hand. "Why I haven't killed you yet is beyond me. You're a great waste of space Sasuke Uchiha." He told him.

"Fine." Sasuke began while gritting his teeth. "Do whatever you want to me. Destroy me for all I care. Just let my wife and brother go." He told him but Doragon just simply shook his head at him.

"Newsflash! He's not your brother! He's just some idiotic kid with a monster inside of him and for some reason beyond my realm of understanding managed to become the hokage of your village." He said.

"For your information he deserved that position than anybody I know. He's worked harder in fulling his dreams and he managed to do that without any hatred in his heart whatsoever." Sasuke began before he took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "Unlike me. You see I could never be like Naruto in a million years, which is why I gave up my quest to be the hokage instead. And right now the only monster I see is you. And I really don't give a damn what you say to tell you the truth. I love Naruto. I love him with all of my heart and soul. We've been through everything together.

Sure we've had our fights and differences, but we've also had our share of happiness and laughter as well as our share of sadness and pain. In my heart he is my brother, and that's why I was going to ask him if he wanted to be officially considered an Uchiha." He said as Naruto suddenly gasped again.

"What?" he questioned him hoarsely. "What did you just say?" he asked him while Sasuke gazed down upon him.

"I want to officially make you my brother." He repeated.

"Sasuke." Naruto whispered as he suddenly felt streams of tears roll down his cheeks. "After all this time." He said as Sasuke simply just nodded at him.

"Yes." He replied and that's when suddenly Naruto found and felt the courage inside of his heart before he kicked Doragon in the balls and then flipped over in the air and landed on his feet breathing heavily. It was Sasuke's turn to become shocked as he gasped and widened his eyes.

"Run Naruto!" he shouted on the top of his lungs but that's when suddenly Naruto clenched his fists and slowly raised his head.

"No way. Not this time." He told him.

"Are you fuckin crazy!? He'll kill you!" Sasuke hollered feeling his heart starting to race once again.

"Well if it means that if I win in the end that I will be able to have the chance to officially become your brother, then that's the chance that I'm just going to have to take. And I'm going to fight this battle without Kurama. It's just me this time. Naruto Uzumaki, the next Uchiha. Believe it!" he exclaimed before he turned his head over to look at Sasuke. "I can do this Sasuke, I believe in myself just as much as I believe in you. I'm just not sure whether or not you believe in me." He said while gazing back at him solemnly and heaving a sad little sigh before a moment of silence fell over them.

"Well, if I believe in a God that I can't see or touch, than I certainly believe in you Naruto." Sasuke began while smiling warmly and affectionately at him. "But there's still no way on earth that I'm letting you do this alone because we're brothers. And brothers stick together no matter what!" he exclaimed.

"Hn. Sounds good to me! I'm with you Sasuke!" Naruto cried before placing two of his fingertips together.

"I don't believe this, you're still going to fight with a broken wrist." Doragon said with disbelief.

"Well my wrist might be broken, but my spirit isn't." Sasuke said before he curled the fingers on his left hand and Doragon widened his eyes with pure and utter disbelief and astonishment.

 _"I don't believe it, he's going to try doing his Fireball technique with a single hand! I've never seen that before!"_ he thought to himself.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto cried as one of his clones suddenly appeared beside him. "You're in trouble now pal!" he exclaimed while he allowed the clone to spin a ball of chakra onto the palm of his hand before the clone suddenly vanished and Naruto suddenly found himself charging towards him. "This is what you get when you mess with me and my brother!" he cried. "RASENGAN!" he hollered on the top of his lungs before he thrusted his ball of chakra inside his chest with all of his might unaware of the fact that the ledge that they were standing on top of was starting to crumble.

Sasuke suddenly stopped what he was doing and gasped widening his eyes in fright while feeling his heart pounding frantically against his chest. "Naruto!" he shrieked. "Look out!" he cried but it was already too late. The ledge underneath both Naruto and Doragon collapsed. "NO!" Sasuke hollered while he quickly sped towards it. "NARUTO!" he screamed on the top of his lungs hearing the sound of his own voice echo throughout the forest.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen; Blood Brothers

Sakura gasped as she heard the horrified sound of Sasuke's scream and stopped. "Oh my God, Sasuke and Naruto." She said before she continued hurrying along the path. Meanwhile Sasuke knelt down on the edge and peered over it to see that his friend had fallen onto a lower ledge and breathed a sigh of relief that he was alive.

"Thank God." He began. "And I can't emphasize that enough." He finished. "Are you alright Naruto? Can you move?" he asked him.

"I don't know." Naruto replied.

"You don't have to make it back up here all the way. Just climb as high as you can and then give me your hand. I can help you up the rest of the way." Sasuke told him when slowly Naruto began to move and then Sasuke reached out his left hand. That's when suddenly Doragon grabbed his leg from the ledge below.

"Oh no you don't! If I go down right now I'm taking you with me." He hissed.

"Naruto!" Sasuke cried rather loudly. "Let him go!" he hollered.

"Or what? What are you going to do about it Sasuke? There's no way that you can possibly save your precious little brother now." Doragon told him while Naruto continued attempting to reach out for Sasuke before all of a sudden tears rolled down his cheek.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I can't make it." He admitted. "Tell my wife and children that I love them." He told him.

"No! I'm not giving up on you now." Sasuke began. "You asked me earlier whether or not I believed in you remember? Well the answer is that I do. I don't believe that there's anything you can't do because of the fact that you always refuse to give up. Now try again! I'm not going to lose you again." He told him suddenly giving him the courage to stretch further up to him and grabbed ahold of his hand as tightly as he could. "That's it Naruto, I got you and I won't let you go. I promise you that." He assured him finally helping him climb all the way to the top and sat him back down the ground beside him.

"Idiot." Doragon hissed with a sneer before he made a few hand signs and turned into a red dragon before flying away overtop of the brothers while they huddled together. Doragon let out a rather enormous screech and a jet of fire came out of his mouth before he disappeared inside the distance. Naruto and Sasuke continued huddling together breathing heavily before Sakura finally caught up to them.

"Sorry it took me so long to catch up with you. Are you guys alright? What happened?" she asked them.

"It's a long story, but yeah, for the most part we're alright. Sasuke's got a broken wrist though so you'll have to heal him sis." Naruto told her as she nodded slightly at him.

"Right." She replied.

"But first we have some business to attend to." Sasuke began before he stepped away from Naruto and dug inside his pocket for the folded up piece of paper and pen. "Here, I'll need your signature on this as well." He told him handing them over to Naruto. Naruto unfolded the paper inside his hands and read it silently to himself. A few moments later he looked back up at Sasuke.

"Wow, you're really serious about this aren't you?" he questioned him.

"Yes I am. I'm dead serious actually. I have to admit, at first I wasn't all that sure that I wanted to get so close to you after I failed being a brother to Itachi. That is until I realized what my life would be like without you. Look Naruto, I know I'm not perfect, not by any means. But I want to make up for what I did wrong for doing something right. And I trust my heart on this one by being the brother I should have been to Itachi to you. The only question that remains now, is that what you want?" he asked him.

"Are you kidding?" Naruto questioned him back as tears of joy trickled down his cheeks before he sniffed and then wiped the nose on the back of his hand. "It's all that I ever wanted. I really get to be an Uchiha?" he asked him as Sasuke smiled warmly at him.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He told him.

"Well in that case,.." Naruto began before he uncapped the pen and scribbled his signature on the piece of paper underneath Sasuke's and then afterwards bit his thumb and placed the pad of it down below. "There, our brotherhood is permanently sealed in blood. There's absolutely no going back now. So face it, whether you like it or not you're stuck with me!" he told him with a grin and a mischievous little giggle before handing the pen and paper back over to him.

" Hn. Actually, on the contrary you're the one who's stuck with me." Sasuke began with a sly grin. "And I hope that's what you really want." Sasuke told him and before he knew it, Naruto had flung both of his arms around his body and embraced him tightly.

"I love you." He whispered softly as Sasuke gazed down upon him and felt his heart beat steadily against his chest.

"I love you too." He told him while he embraced him back and rested his chin on the top of his head while Sakura silently watched them together feeling streams of tears rolling down her own cheeks. "And don't worry Naruto, I'm never going to leave you ever again. I'm not going to even let you out of my sight again." He told him before Naruto turned his head and smiled up at him.

"Well at least the next time that Doragon returns, he'll have the mighty Uchiha brothers to deal with." He told him before resting his head back against his chest and Sasuke continued smiling down at him before planting a soft and tender kiss on the top of his head while feeling his heart continuing to beat against his chest.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen; The Meaning of Family

Naruto sat down beside Sasuke and Sakura. "Alright Sasuke, now let me see your wrist." She told him.

"Alright, just be careful." He told her before made a fist and gently sat it down in the palm of her hand. Sakura held out her free hand and started getting to work.

"Will Sasuke be okay?" Naruto questioned her anxiously.

"Don't worry Naruto, he'll be fine. Are you alright?" she asked him back.

"Yeah, as far as I know. I mean I nearly had a heart attack when I had fallen off that cliff, but other than that I'm good. I don't think I have any broken bones or anything. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to walk or even stand up." He told her. "How long is this going to take anyway?" he wondered.

"Not long. He should be able to drive us home in no time at all." She replied. "As soon as we get back on the road I'm going to call my father and let him know that we're okay. He's probably really worried about us." She said before Naruto took a deep breath and hung his head sadly while heaving a deep and heavy sad sigh while Sasuke just simply turned his head and looked at him.

"Yeah. He probably will." He responded before Sasuke took a deep breath.

"Naruto has something that he wants to tell you." He said as Naruto quickly gasped and looked up shaking his head.

"No! No!" he exclaimed inside a whisper while waving his arms back and forth.

"I understand how difficult it is for you, but you will have to tell her sooner or later." He replied before Naruto took a deep breath and heaved another heavy sad sigh.

"As much as I hate to admit it, you're right Sasuke." He told him.

"What's going on guys? What is it that you want to tell me?" Sakura wondered while Naruto slowly hung his head.

"It's about your father." He began.

"What about my father?" she inquired.

"He's a spy for the sand village. He's the whole entire reason the Akatsuki found me and kidnapped me." He told her just as soon as she had finished healing Sasuke's wrist.

"What?" she questioned with disbelief.

"I'm sorry Sakura." Naruto told her before she quickly leapt to her feet and backed away from them.

"What? No!" she exclaimed with a shake of her head.

"Sakura." Sasuke whispered softly while gazing back at her with eyes full of love and passion.

"I don't believe you!" she sobbed before she turned around and ran away.

"Now I've done it." Naruto said while hanging his head in despair before Sasuke placed a comforting hand upon his shoulder.

"Don't beat yourself up about it. It's not your fault." He began. "You did what you had to do. Come on," he began before he stood up. "let's go find her." He told him as Naruto slightly nodded at him before he quickly leapt to his feet and then both of the brothers sped along the path as fast as they could possibly go. "Let me know if you see her anywhere." Sasuke told him before they both skidded to a stop in the snow after they had reached the clearing in the woods and Naruto pointed over at the car and grabbed ahold of his hand with one hand before pointing at her with the other hand.

"There." He told him and sure enough Sasuke saw that his brother was right as he saw his wife sitting on top of the hood of his car, hanging her head and staring down at the snowy ground.

"Alright. Stay here. I'll be right back." He told him as Naruto took a step backwards while Sasuke slowly walked over to her and then sat down beside her before wrapping an arm around her and pulling her into his chest while she rested her head and started to sob. "Shh,.." he whispered while he gently rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. "It's okay,.. it's okay." He reassured her soothingly before kissing her head again.

"No it's not! My father tried to kill my brother!" she wailed.

"Hey, in case you've forgotten this already he's my brother too now. And I'm just as pissed off about this as you are. However, don't forget what I told you that my father once told me. Things aren't always what they appear to be. And we still don't know your father's side of the story." He pointed out.

"Yeah, that's true. I guess you're right." She told him before he placed one final kiss to her forehead. "You know, as you got older you have seemed to grow into that forehead of yours. It isn't as wide anymore and I find it rather kissable." He told her with a grin before giving it a poke. "Come on, let's go home so you can talk to your father." He said before they both got their feet and he turned his head to look over at Naruto who had still been standing by the woods. "Naruto! Come on, we're leaving." He told him while he waved his hand over at him.

"Ah good, finally." Naruto said while breathing a sigh of relief before he raced towards them. "Don't forget to turn the heat up either. I'm freezing my ass off." He said before all three of them climbed inside the car and drove away.

 _…._

Before they knew it they were pulling into Sasuke's driveway. Sasuke put his foot on the brake and then put his car into park. "Well, he should be meeting us here soon. I just got off the phone with him." He told them.

"I'm going inside. I have to pee." Naruto said before removing his seatbelt and getting out of the car.

"Idiot." Sasuke muttered underneath his breath with a roll of his eyes before he removed his own seatbelt and climbed outside. "Naruto!" he called slamming the door behind him before Naruto stopped and then turned around to face him. "Forgetting something?" he questioned before digging into his pocket and tossing his house keys over to him.

"Oh. Yeah. Right. Thanks." Naruto said with a blush while scratching the back of his head and then continued on his way towards the doorstep and unlocked the door. Sasuke just simply shook his head at him before he turned around to see another car pull into the driveway behind them. That's when he opened his door again and peered inside of it at Sakura.

"Sakura come on out. Your father's here. I'm going to move the car into the garage so that he has more room." He told her before she reluctantly removed her seatbelt and popped open her door just as Sasuke sat back down inside the driver's seat and both of them slammed their doors tightly shut behind them. A few seconds later Sasuke opened the garage and drove his car inside of it while Sakura walked over to greet her father.

This time he didn't have any makeup on his face. "Hi." He began rather quietly.

"Hey." Sakura echoed.

"Listen Sakura, I know that you won't believe me when I tell you this but I never meant to hurt you." He told her.

"I know that. You only wanted to hurt Naruto and Sasuke." She replied.

"I made a huge mistake. The only reason why I promised the Akatsuki Naruto is because,.. well,.. because he isn't my son. I was angry at your mother for divorcing me and marrying another man, and I was jealous of the fact that he was the hokage." He explained.

"That isn't right though. It isn't Naruto's fault that he doesn't belong to you." She told him.

"I realize that now, and for what it's worth, I'm sorry." He told her.

"Look, being part of a family doesn't mean that you have to share the same genes. Something beautiful happened today. Sasuke gave Naruto his last name because he's always looked at Naruto as a brother for years. He absolutely loves him to death and the kind of relationship that he has with him is so special and indescribable. He doesn't give a damn that he doesn't share his blood because he would literally go to the ends of the earth for him and I know for a fact that Naruto feels exactly the same way about him." She told him.

"Naruto might not be your son but he's still your stepson and he's a human being with feelings like the rest of us and all he wants and deserves to feel is loved." She added.

"You're absolutely one hundred percent right Sakura. Where's Naruto? I want to apologize to him personally." He said.

"He just went in the house. Come on, I'll take you to him." She told him before he followed her inside.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen; A Familiar Face

 _Just a quick note; I'm sorry that it's been a little while but I've been really rather busy since the weather has been beautiful and I was outside a lot. We're almost at the last chapter though and then I'll post the Easter story "Remember Me" (and no not the song from Coco lol!) before finally getting back to the last chapter of An Uchiha Warrior and then finally the All Ninjas Go to Heaven spinoff series! So yeah, I know it's all really exciting and I apologize again for the wait. Oh yeah and I suddenly realized a few days ago that there was a goof in the last chapter since Sakura is younger than Naruto in my stories so I'll go ahead and fix it in this chapter._

 _Happy Mother's Day to all of the mother's out there reading this by the way. 333_

Sakura found Naruto in the living room and led her father over to him. "Naruto, my dad wants to tell you something." She began before all of a sudden Sasuke entered the room and quickly stepped out in front of him narrowing his eyebrows and glaring at him. "It's alright Sasuke he's not going to hurt him." She told him.

"I still don't completely trust him yet. Especially around my brother." He said before activating his sharingan.

"Sasuke it's okay, I promise you that he's not going to hurt him alright? He just wants to talk to him. If I was worried that he was going to hurt him I wouldn't have brought him in here. You can at least trust me right?" she questioned him.

"Fine." He began while he continued glaring at him for a moment. "But I'm still keeping my eye on him." He told her before he turned around and deactivating his sharingan he walked away.

"Sorry about that. He gets overprotective of me sometimes." Naruto apologized.

"That's alright, that just goes to show how much he loves you. I should be the one apologizing. Listen Naruto, I never meant for you or your sister to get hurt. Your mother and I were high school sweethearts, but then she fell in love with another man and had you before she came back to me and had Sakura." He explained.

"You mean you did it because you were jealous?" Naruto questioned him.

"That's still no excuse!" Sasuke snapped at him.

"Take it easy Sasuke." Sakura told him while holding her hands up in front of her and shaking them.

"No it's alright, he's right." Sasori began. "I am truly sorry and I sincerely hope that all three of you can find it in your hearts to forgive me." He said before Naruto just simply smiled at him.

"Hey, if I can forgive Sasuke for going rogue and nearly killing me and my sister, then I can certainly forgive you. Besides, it's the Christian thing to do." He told him.

"Oh so you're,.." Sasori began as Naruto nodded.

"Yep, all three of us are. And that means we _all_ forgive you." He replied before he turned over to look at Sasuke. "Right Sasuke?" he inquired while Sasuke growled underneath his breath. "Come on Sasuke, remember what happened the last time you didn't forgive somebody?" he questioned him before Sasuke hung his head and sighed heavily while his eyes finally softened and returned to normal while he thought of Itachi.

"I really hate to admit it, but Naruto's right." He began before turning his head and looking back up at Sasori. "Alright, alright. You win. I'll give you another chance." He told him while Sasori smiled warmly at him.

"Thank you Sasuke. I promise you that I will never try to hurt your wife and brother again." He assured him.

"You better not, or I promise you that I will kick your ass." Sasuke told him with a grin as Sasori chuckled.

"Alright it's a deal." He told him.

"Good, now that we have that settled there's something that I want to talk to you about." Sasuke said before he took him over into the corner.

 _…._

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura along with their daughters Sasame and Himawari started heading a crossed the parking lot and over to the academy. Naruto and Sasuke were dressed up in fancy tuxedos while Sakura, Sasame, and Himawari wore beautiful fancy dresses with spaghetti straps. Sakura wore a red dress while Sasame and Himawari both wore dresses that matched their hair color. That's when all of a sudden Naruto caught Iruka's glance.

"Naruto? Is that really you?" he questioned him while it suddenly occurred to him how long it really had been since he had seen him. In fact, from the way he reacted when he had caught a glimpse of Sasuke, he had guessed it was before Sasuke returned to the village. "Sasuke, what are you doing here? Why are you here with Naruto? What do you want?" he questioned him.

"For you to shut up and let us in." Sasuke replied. "My father in-law is waiting for us." He told him as Iruka gasped.

"What?" he questioned with uncertainty.

"Did I stutter?" Sasuke questioned him back. "Sakura's my wife and that makes her father my father in-law and he's already in there waiting for us." He told him.

"There's no need to be so rude Sasuke, he just doesn't understand that's all. The last time he saw you was before you turned rogue." Sakura told him.

"You mean that you aren't a rogue ninja anymore?" Iruka inquired.

"Obviously." Sasuke responded.

"Oh. Well, in that case, I apologize Sasuke." Iruka began before he turned to glance over at Naruto. "And Naruto, I'm sorry that I haven't been keeping in touch with you as much as I should." He finished but Naruto just simply smiled at him.

"It's alright. I've had my mother and brother and sister to look after me. They've been making sure that I stay out of trouble so don't worry about it too much." He said softly.

"But you don't have any brothers Naruto." Iruka told him.

"Actually, it just so happens I do." Naruto began as he stifled a laugh. "That's right, I forgot, you don't know about it yet. My name isn't Naruto Uzumaki anymore." He said.

"It isn't?" Iruka questioned him with complete and utter uncertainty and bewilderment.

"No, it's not." Naruto began. "It's Uchiha." He finished.

"What?" Iruka questioned him again while widening his eyes before his jaw began to drop.

"He's my brother. I adopted him." Sasuke explained.

"It's true Sensei." Sakura began with a nod. "Naruto and Sasuke are brothers now and Sasuke and I are husband and wife. He's not as cold hearted as he used to be. He's changed." She told him. "Because of Naruto." She added.

"Yep! I told everybody that I would bring Sasuke back but they never believed me!" Naruto exclaimed with a wide grin as Sasuke and Iruka both smiled at him.

"Well Naruto, you were definitely the most determined student that I ever taught." Iruka told him.

"Well thanks Iruka-Sensei but we need to get in now because our band is about to play." Naruto told him.

"Band? What band?" Iruka wondered.

"No offense or anything Sensei but have you been living under a rock!? Haven't you ever heard of Sasuke Uchiha and the Shinobi's!?" Naruto exclaimed. "Sasuke's a major drummer and singer along with Sakura. I mean she doesn't drum or anything but they both sing really well and I play the electric guitar. In fact Sasuke's gotten even more popular since he joined the band, got his ear pierced, his arm tattooed and he really knows what he's doing on a motorcycle. All the babes basically love him." Naruto explained.

"What!?" Iruka exclaimed as Sasuke laughed.

"It's a long story." He began. "I mean, I might drive a motorcycle and belong to a band, but the tattoo on my arm is a cross and I really don't like all of the attention to tell you the truth." He said.

"Ha ha very funny." Naruto said before Sasuke laughed again.

"It's true! I'm married remember? Sakura's the only woman that I could ever want." He said while Sakura just blushed.

"Oh Sasuke,.." she said dreamily while heaving a little sigh.

"Besides, if I did go near another woman she would totally kick my ass." Sasuke said with a grin while pointing his thumb back at her as she simply just scowled and folded her arms before all four of them walked inside.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen; Brothers Forever

"Uh,.. Sasuke, can I talk to you for a second?" Naruto questioned him for uncertainty.

"Sure. I'll be right back." He told his wife before Naruto took his arm and pulled him aside. That's when Sasuke saw the worried look on his face. "Hey, what's the matter?" he wondered while Naruto quickly shook his head.

"I can't do this!" he exclaimed inside a hoarse whisper.

"What are you talking about of course you can." Sasuke told him.

"No Sasuke, you don't understand." Naruto began shakily before he took a deep breath and sighed heavily while hanging his head. "I've never played this solo before in front of other people. What if I mess up? Then I will mess you and Sakura up as well." He told him before Sasuke took a deep breath as well and sighed.

"Naruto, look at me." He began while Naruto slowly glanced up at him. "You've worked hard on this solo and you've gotten really good at it. You've just got to believe in yourself. And I never thought that I would hear myself telling you that in a million years. You never gave up when it came to bringing me back, and even though it took you an awful long time you still managed to succeed. And if you can do that, then you can _certainly_ do this. Playing a solo should be easy after all the bullshit that you had to deal with from me." He told him with a sly grin before reaching up and poking him in the forehead.

"You know,.. I'm actually starting to like that." Naruto admitted while they exchanged warm and loving smiles. That's when all of a sudden Iruka walked over to them.

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke, come here for a second." He told them before Sasuke removed his fingers and both of the brothers turned over to look at him.

"What is it Iruka-Sensei?" Naruto wondered.

"I think that it's finally time for squad seven to have an official reunion photo." Iruka told him with a grin.

"Well alright, but you better make it quick, because Sasuke Sakura and I have to be on stage in five minutes." Naruto said.

"Don't worry, it will, I promise." Iruka assured him before he led both Naruto and Sasuke away over to the entrance doors where Sakura was standing.

"Damn it! Why do we have to stand by the doors? It's like below freezing outside." Naruto said.

"Don't worry Naruto, it will only take a minute." Sakura told him.

"I really don't understand how you aren't freezing your ass off in that dress Sakura." He said.

"Alright Naruto, why don't you go stand behind Sasuke and Sakura since they're a married couple." Iruka suggested.

"Alright." Naruto replied with a wide and mischievous grin.

"I don't like that look." Sasuke said with a slight shake of his head while he stood by Sakura as Naruto got behind him and with a wide grin made a peace sign above his head. Iruka just simply groaned, shook his head, and rolled his eyes and then snapped the picture.

"Alright Naruto, now let's get a nice one." He told him.

"Why? Wasn't that nice enough?" Sasuke questioned as Sakura giggled. "What has my idiotic brother done now?" he asked her before she giggled again.

"I'm afraid he gave you rabbit ears Sasuke." She told him as Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You're lucky I love you." He told him before Naruto put his hand down, everyone smiled (except for Sasuke that slyly grinned instead) and Iruka snapped another picture.

"Thanks guys. It's too bad that Kakashi couldn't be here to see this. He would have loved to see squad seven back together again." Iruka told them with another warm and loving smile. "I'll be right back with your picture." He said before he turned around and carried his camera while he walked away.

"Yeah,.." Naruto began with a heavy sad sigh while he and Sakura hung their heads.

"Right." Sakura finished for him.

"I will be right back guys, I have to go get some fresh air." He said before he turned around and ran outside while Sasuke watched him.

"Is he alright? He was just complaining how cold it was. I don't think he really left to go get some fresh air." Sakura said while glancing up at her husband.

"I know." Sasuke began with a slight nod. You wait right here, I'll go talk to him." He told her.

"Alright Sasuke but hurry up, we don't have much time." She told him before he hurried out the door but to his complete and utter horror he couldn't find his little brother anywhere.

"Damn it!" he exclaimed while feeling his heart starting to pound against his chest. "Not again. Naruto!" he cried frantically before he turned his head and using his sharingan to see in the dark, he spotted his brother inside the passenger's seat of his car. He dug inside his pocket and growled when he realized that his keys were in fact missing. That's when he quickly walked over to the car and opened the door to the driver's seat before he climbed inside and slammed the door behind him. "How many times do I have to tell you to keep your hands off my car keys!?" he hollered.

"Relax Sasuke, it's not like I started driving away in your car or anything." Naruto said.

"I know but that's not the point. Didn't anybody ever teach you not to take things that don't belong to you without asking permission from the other person first? Otherwise, it's called stealing." Sasuke told him before he snatched his keys away from Naruto.

"I'm sorry alright!? Apparently everything I do is wrong! I can't do anything right!" Naruto hollered back at him.

"Hey, hold on. Where is all of this coming from?" Sasuke asked him.

"I couldn't keep my promise to Sakura the first time when I promised her that I would bring you back, and Kakashi-Sensei,.. he never got the chance to see that I kept it in the end." Naruto began while sadly hanging his head. "You're right Sasuke, I'm nothing but a loser." He told him with a sniff while a tear rolled down his cheek before wiping his nose with the back of his hand.

"Come here." Sasuke told him while he softened his eyes and held out his arms before Naruto slowly made his way over to them and he embraced him tightly. "You aren't a loser Naruto." He told him while he rested his chin on the top of his head and felt his heart thudding against his chest.

"Then why do you always call me that?" Naruto asked him while glancing up into his eyes.

"Because most of the time I mean it out of affection, but even when I don't, I never have actually truly meant it. A loser is somebody who purposely turns their back on their family and pushes them away from him and hurts the people he loves. I'm the one who's really a loser." He began before he took a deep breath and sighed while a tear rolled down his own cheek. "Because I'm the one who did that to you and Sakura." He said.

"Stop being so hard on yourself, it's all in the past remember?" Naruto questioned him before a moment of silence fell between them. "You know, maybe I should start listening to my own advice." He said.

"That would be a really good idea." Sasuke told him. "Besides, I can pretty much guarantee you that Kakashi never saw you as a failure. In fact, it's like I told you before,.. the whole entire reason that I fell in love with you and Sakura in the first place is that neither of you gave up on me when everyone else did. How can anybody possibly ever see failure in that?" he whispered softly while continuing to hold him tighter.

"I love you Sasuke." Naruto whispered back.

"I love you too." He responded.

"And Sasuke?" Naruto questioned.

"What?" Sasuke questioned him back.

"I'm really glad that you're my brother." Naruto began with a pause before resting his head up against his heart. "Because I always wanted a brother." He finished while closing his eyes and smiling warmly while Sasuke smiled warmly and affectionately back down at him before gently kissing the top of his head.

"Me too." He told him while tears of joy suddenly rolled down his cheeks. He finally had the brother that he had always wanted, and this time,.. they would be together forever.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen; Just Having Fun

"There you guys are!" Iruka exclaimed as Naruto and Sasuke walked back inside the gymnasium of the academy. "I've been looking for you everywhere." He told them.

"Sorry, we were having a family issue." Sasuke replied.

"That's alright, I found you now and I wanted to show you this." Iruka told him as he smiled at them and then showed them the (serious) photograph that he had taken earlier. "Do you like it?" he questioned them.

"Yeah that's really good." Naruto began before glancing back at his older brother. "You even look good in this picture Sasuke." He told him.

"Hn." Sasuke began with a sly grin. "When do I not look good?" he questioned him back as Naruto just simply scowled at him.

"Hey listen here, don't get cocky with me alright?" he questioned as Iruka chuckled.

"Wow, you two really are brothers." He said as Sakura who had been eavesdropping on them nearby started walking over to them.

"They definitely are. Sure they might fight like cats and dogs but they also look out for one another and love each other very much." She told him.

"Well, I better let you three get on stage to do your thing. I'll make you guys copies of your pictures and bring them back to you so you each can take one home with you." He said as Sakura thanked him before he turned around and walked away.

"Alright, so are you guys ready to rock and roll?" she asked them as soon as she had finished watching him walk away.

"Uh,.." Naruto began anxiously as Sasuke leaned over to him to whisper in his ear.

"Remember what I told you." He began before planting a kiss on his cheek. "You'll be fine." He finished before he hurried towards the stage and leapt up on top of it. All of a sudden there came a great enormous gasp from the room.

"Look,.. it's Sasuke Uchiha!" one of the girls exclaimed while she pointed over at him as Sasuke rolled his eyes while a group of girls rushed over to the stage. That's when Sasuke quickly grabbed his headset and turned it on.

"May I have your attention please?" he questioned them loudly. "I would really appreciate it if for once you weren't focused on me. For this night is special for another reason." He said.

"But we love you Sasuke!" one of the girls cried as Naruto rolled his and then slowly started to turn away.

"Give me a break." He muttered underneath his breath while Sasuke watched him walk away.

"Wait Naruto!" he cried as Naruto suddenly stopped and turned back over to look at him. "Ladies, as hard as it is to believe, the only we're here tonight is because of Naruto. I was afraid to even come here in the first place due to the fact that I would make a fool of myself in front of my wife and daughter. However, that's when Naruto taught me a lesson that I thought I would never learn." He said with a pause before he grinned over at him.

"How to have fun." He finished as a grin slowly stretched a crossed Naruto's face as well before Sasuke winked at him. "And I'm proud to announce that I have recently become his big brother." He said. "Now we were asked to perform a song for you tonight, so at this time I would like it for Naruto and Sakura to come on stage with me." He said slightly nodding his head over at them before they started walking over to the stage.

"Can I come too?" a red haired girl that Naruto passed asked him eagerly.

"No. Is your name Naruto or Sakura?" he questioned her back.

"Yeah, and besides, band members only." Sakura told her before they both climbed the stairs up onto the stage while Sasuke sat down behind his drumkit. Naruto grabbed his guitar and put the strap around his shoulder while Sakura grabbed the microphone. Naruto suddenly gave a nervous gulp as he realized that he was in the spotlight now and everybody was staring at him. "It's alright Naruto you can do it. Remember, Sasuke and I have faith in you." Sakura reassured him while she turned over to him and smiled warmly at him as Sasuke grabbed ahold of his drumsticks.

"Alright guys, on my count." He said while tapping his sticks together. "A one, a two, a one two three four." He said and before Naruto realized what he was doing he started strumming the opening chords and Sasuke went into his opening beat before both of them were playing along steadily and a few moments later he started to sing before Sakura joined in. Throughout the song they would either take turns or sing together and then finally it was Naruto's big moment. "Go Naruto!" Sasuke cried realizing his brother had frozen solid. "You can do it!" he exclaimed and that's when all of a sudden a grin stretched a crossed Naruto's face both of the boys started rocking out.

Sakura leapt off of the stage and joined the rest of the girls on the dance floor. "Wow Himawari, your father really rocks!" Sasame exclaimed excitedly while Sasuke continued pounding on his drums and crashing his symbals.

"So does yours!" Himawari hollered back at her over the loud music.

"Not as much as yours!" Sasame cried before both of the girls continued dancing together and Naruto finally ended the song by sliding a crossed the floor on his knees while striking the final chord and that's when suddenly the crowd broke into a bunch of cheers and applause.

 _…_

"Wow Sasuke! Did you see me up there!?" Naruto cried as soon as his brother had returned from the restroom. "I was a hit!" he exclaimed as Sasuke laughed.

"I knew you would be. Good job Naruto." He told him with a grin before they both bumped their fists together. "Now if I recall you have a DJ job to attend to." He said.

"Yep! Everybody knows that I'm one of the best if not _the_ best DJ in Konohagakure." He said as Sasuke laughed again.

"Now who's getting cocky?" he questioned him teasingly. "Anyway, I want to give you something. After all, if there's one thing that everybody knows is that every cool DJ has to have some bling." He said before he dug something out of his pocket and then tossed it over to him which Naruto had caught perfectly. When he opened up his hands he saw that it was a tiny chain necklace with a red and white pendant tied onto the end of it.

"It's the Uchiha fan." He realized before he put it around his neck and Sasuke smiled at him.

"There. Now you're a real DJ as well as an official Uchiha." He told him.

"Thanks Sasuke." Naruto whispered smiling back at him while tears of joy rolled down his cheeks before Sakura came up from behind him and placed a black cap on the top of his head and then spun it around backwards.

"Don't forget the finishing touches." She told him with a giggle while Naruto wiped his tears away with his finger.

"Thanks guys. You really are my best friends in the whole entire world." He told them as Sakura placed her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly as Sasuke smiled at her.

"Tell me something I don't know." She told him with another giggle. "Now go get on up there and get this party started big bro!" she cried.

"Alright, but you have to let go of me first. Come on sis, stop trying to choke me to death! You're as bad as Sasuke!" he yelled before she quickly let him go with another giggle.

"So Sasuke, are you ready to dance now?" she asked him while Naruto climbed back onto the stage before he took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"Ready as I'll ever be." He replied.

"Don't worry Sasuke, it's like you said earlier remember? It's all about just having fun." She told him with a grin.

"Hn." Sasuke replied as he slowly and slyly grinned back at her.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen; Happy Valentines Day Naruto!

 _A quick note from the author; I'm sorry that this is so short and so late but I have been extremely busy lately with my vacation and a lot of time outside since it's summertime._

Naruto climbed back onto the stage and grabbed ahold of his headset before he placed it on top of his head. "Alright everybody, it's time to get the party started. I'm your DJ Naruto Uchiha and are you all ready to have some fun out there!?" he exclaimed excitedly while extending his fist into the air as a bunch of women screamed in response. "Alright so I just want to point out that this is my brother's first time dancing out in public like this, so take it easy on him okay?" he questioned before he put on the first song "Shake, Shake Senora" on.

"Hn." Sasuke began with a sly grin. "Naruto actually picked a good song. I like Pitbull." He said.

"Are you ready to make your dancing debut Sasuke?" Sakura asked him.

"Just as long as I don't have to dance alone." He replied before he offered her his hand and then led her away onto the dancefloor. He began to spin and twirl her around in time with the music and gazed into her eyes with a warm and loving smile while Sasame and Himawari danced nearby them.

"Know any killer pop moves Papa?" Sasame questioned him.

"No, I don't think he's gotten that far yet Sasame." Sakura began. "You better show him how it's done." She finished with a grin.

"What if I mess up though?" Sasuke inquired.

"It's just like you told Naruto remember?" Sakura began. "Just have fun with your daughter." She finished before Sasame and Sasuke broke into their own dance routine. Sasuke wasn't as good at all of the pop dancing moves as his daughter was but by the end of the song both of them broke into a fit of laughter.

"Hmm,.." Naruto began as he started walking over to them once the song had finished. "what's this I see? Is my brother _actually_ enjoying himself over here?" he questioned him.

"No. Now get lost." Sasuke replied although he had been grinning at him when he told him that.

"No come on, you don't really mean that." Naruto said.

"I know, but I'm your brother. It's my job to tell you things like that." Sasuke told him with a wink before he turned around and walked away. Afterwards Naruto and his friends finished dancing the night away. The very last song that Naruto played was Footloose. Naruto and Sasuke enjoyed doing the dance (with a few of their own steps here and there) that they had memorized from the movie before it was time to go back home. As soon as they had made it back to the car Sasuke felt inside his pocket and realized that it was once again empty.

Sasuke narrowed his eyebrows and then quickly turned his head over to glare at his brother. "Naruto!" he hollered.

"What?" Naruto questioned him innocently.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to touch my car keys!?" he exclaimed angrily.

"What makes you think that I've got them huh?" Naruto inquired but Sasuke just simply growled and continued to stare at him. "Alright, alright, don't get your panties in a knot." He said before he reached into his pocket and tossed them over to him. "I was just sort of hoping that you would let me drive your car for once since we're officially brothers now that's all." He told him as Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Sasuke, what have you gotten yourself into?" he muttered underneath his breath to himself before he unlocked the car as Sakura giggled.

"Come on Sasuke, you know you love him." She reminded him.

"Yes but that doesn't mean that he doesn't completely irritate me. Sort of like Chika. Except Naruto doesn't use a litterbox, chase mice, and have hairballs. Not to mention the fact that he doesn't scratch and hiss at strangers either. At least, not to my knowledge he doesn't. Speaking of which, I wonder how Hiro and Chika are getting along with the babysitter." He said as Sakura giggled again.

"Well, one of two things. Either Hiro and Chika are asleep, or the babysitter is. Or maybe, if we're lucky, all three of them are." She told him before she climbed up into the passenger's seat. Then Sasuke hopped into the driver's seat while Naruto and the others climbed into the back and slammed their doors tightly shut behind them before they all drove away out of the parking lot.

 _…._

Well Naruto and Hinata had a very nice Valentine's Day date at the drive-in. Unfortunately, Sasuke and Sakura never had the date that they had desperately wanted due to the fact that Sakura had fallen ill. However, because of the fact that she wasn't feeling well, Sakura got to see another side of Sasuke that she had rarely had a chance to see; his passionate and romantic side. She laid down inside his chest while he sang her to sleep. (Your Song from Moulin Rogue) Once she had woken up she was feeling well enough to eat.

So the two of them had a very nice candlelit dinner at the dinning room table. Sure it wasn't exactly what Sakura had pictured, but she still knew the fact that no matter where they were or what they did, Sasuke still loved her, and in her mind that was the most important part of Valentines Day. Which being the fact that she was Naruto's half sister she had the same thoughts and feelings on the holiday as he had.

For after Sakura was well again, they posed for another group picture. Sasuke kissed Naruto on the cheek before he lifted him high above his shoulders and both of them grew wide grins on their faces. After the picture was taken and Sasuke sat Naruto back down, he leapt on top of his big brother and knocked him over backwards onto the ground.

"Naruto you idiot!" Sasuke exclaimed but in the end he couldn't help but burst into laughter with everyone else.


End file.
